


The Heat in my Veins

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Antennae Kink, Ball Gag, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Claiming, Cum Marking, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Edging, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Grinding, Hickeys, M/M, Make me trope, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Monsterfucking, Morning Sex, Mothman, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Pet Names, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Shibari, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Trans Duck Newton, Transgender, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wing Kink, biting kink, breath play, bruise kink, cumming untouched, extra endurance, fluff & smut, handjobs, heat pheromones, monster fucking, safe sane consensual, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Indrid was frantically searching through his winnebago. After having tossed everything he owned on the floor and then putting it all back several times, he accepted it. For the first time in a very, very long time, he did not have any heat suppressants.





	1. Day 1, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> \--- MINORS DO NOT INTERACT! ---
> 
> If you're under 18, please don't read or comment on this fic.
> 
> If you're 18+, I hope you enjoy the fic! I tried to be thorough in tagging to hopefully cover any triggers, but this is a long AF fic, so let me know if I missed anything.
> 
> Special thanks to the Indruck server. So many people helped me with this fic that it's hard to name you all! I really appreciate your support and kindness!! <3
> 
> -
> 
> Check out my moth Indrid designs at https://toyhou.se/4043663.indrid-taz- !

Indrid was frantically searching through his winnebago. After having tossed everything he owned on the floor and then putting it all back several times, he accepted it. For the first time in a very, very long time, he did not have any heat suppressants. 

He was completely out. And the only way to get more was to go to Sylvain, which he wanted even less than going through a heat. None of the other sylphs he knew had to deal with this - it was an insectoid thing. So unfortunately he couldn’t just ask for extras. 

Worse, if he asked Barclay to bring him back some heat suppressants from Sylvain, he would have to explain to him what he needed and why... and the embarrassment might kill the seer. That is, if the heat can even be stopped by the time Barclay gets back from Sylvain with the suppressants. His future visions tell him that even if he called right at this moment, he wouldn’t have them in time.

He sat on the floor and put his head in his hands. It was going to be an absolutely miserable next few days. It was Friday, so his whole weekend was about to be spent in sexual frustration. Great.

A small spike of panic came over him as his visions invaded his thoughts. Duck was driving on his way there right at that moment, and there was no way to contact him until he arrived. By then, it might be too late. He hoped desperately that his heat would hold off until after he made Duck leave. 

Quickly, he had an idea, based on some… certain... visions. He enchanted a bracelet to give him the disguise he was already wearing, so he could take his glasses off safely. It took more focus than usual, but he tested it and it worked perfectly. Thank goodness.

He tried to ignore what those visions that gave him the idea were. That his glasses would fall off while he was having sex with Duck - the thought made his cheeks burn with a heavy blush. It was far from the first time he’d thought about it, but now it was an actual possibility. 

He especially tried to ignore just how _much_ Duck liked his sylph form in those visions. It had to have been the heat messing with his mind, right? Besides, if he had horny thoughts then the heat would just start faster, and that wouldn’t be very good with Duck coming over. He sighed and willed his thoughts to focus on literally anything else.

All too soon, he heard a knocking on his door. “Come in,” he said, rubbing his forehead, unsure of how to explain to Duck what was going on. 

“Hey, Indrid,” Duck greeted him, walking in and closing the door behind him. He blinked a few times in surprised silence. “Why is it clean?” There were indeed no dirty dishes, every last one of them put away. No food or wrappers laying around, all of his clothes folded and put away. There wasn’t even anything on the floor or table. 

It made Duck deeply concerned - not once, in months of visiting Indrid, had his home looked like this.

Indrid was still sitting on the floor and refusing to meet Duck’s eyes. “I was looking for something and had to, quite literally, go through every item I owned to try to find it. Cleaning was a necessity.” 

After a pause, Duck walked over and sat beside him. He tried not to lean into the ranger’s warmth. Oh, great - he was already starting to be even more touch-starved than usual. He was brought out of his thoughts by Duck saying his name. Looking up and seeing the concerned expression on his face, Indrid felt guilty. “Yes?” 

Duck repeated, “I asked if you wanted help lookin’ for-”

“Whatever I was looking for,” Indrid interrupted to finish his sentence. “Unfortunately, I am sure that what I need isn’t in this winnebago.” He shifted, feeling his skin prickle. He knew that soon, his heat pheromones would fill the air. “Actually, you need to leave. Now.” 

“Well hold on a damn minute,” Duck told him, and reached for his hand. “I wanna help, and I ain’t gonna just leave you to mope here.” 

Indrid heard himself start purring. Being touched was nice, and he wanted more, but - Duck was a friend. He shook his head to clear it. “I’m- it’s not like that.” 

Duck chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “You’re sending some mixed signals right now,” he commented. “Are you fuckin’- are you purring?” He’d told Duck in the past that he could purr, sure, but hadn’t actually purred in his presence until now. 

Cheeks burning, Indrid nodded. He pushed his glasses up on his forehead so he could see Duck more clearly, sighing happily as he looked into his pretty brown eyes, feeling butterflies race through his belly. Wait, the heat - he needed to tell Duck. “There’s a biological phenomenon that I’m going to have to deal with because I ran out of suppressants from Sylvain. It’s too late now to get more in time to stop it.” 

Duck looked worried again. “So, what - you’re sick, or somethin’?” 

Indrid laughed and resisted the urge to sidle up to Duck. Chill, Indrid. “You could say that. Or something.” He fiddled with the bottom edge of his tank top. “I’m- this is really embarrassing, okay, Duck? I’d appreciate you not mentioning this to the other sylphs.” 

His eyebrows furrowed, Duck opened his mouth to ask why. Indrid beat him to it, saying, “It’s, well, none of them are insectoid in their original form, and I am. They don’t experience… this.” He looked down at his hands, feeling somewhat ashamed. “I don’t know if… if I should even tell you, or if I should make you leave.” 

Then Duck rolled his eyes. “I already told you I ain’t leavin’, ‘Drid. Now tell me what you’re goin’ through and tell me what I can do to help.” 

Indrid felt his heart beat a little faster as some rather explicit future visions flitted across his mind. He cleared his throat. “You couldn’t, well, you’d probably rather not help,” he mumbled. His body was saying ‘please, ask him to stay!’ but that was probably not a good idea. He and Duck weren’t even dating, why would he want to help Indrid through his heat? 

The seer felt a warm hand on his shoulder and started purring again, leaning his head down to rest his chin on the hand. He met Duck’s eyes and wondered why he was still there. And why he wasn’t dating him already. Duck was undeniably gorgeous, and sweet, and lovely…

But as he was thinking these things, he watched as Duck’s face turned a brilliant red, his eyes widening in surprise. And realized he’d said the things out loud. “Um, those were supposed to be thoughts in my head,” he apologized, still purring, and nuzzled Duck’s hand on his shoulder. His head was starting to feel fuzzy, and he couldn’t be bothered to backpedal now.

“Okay, uh, what the fuck’s goin’ on? Because uh, as nice as- as kind as the things that you’re sayin’ are- you’re uh, you’re actin’ a li’l funny too, and I just need to know if you’re okay.” Duck looked genuinely worried, even though he was still blushing wildly.

Indrid sighed. “I’m going into heat, Duck. It’s embarrassing. I should have told you not to come. But you’d already left by the time I thought to call you, and now you’re here.”

Duck blinked at him uncomprehendingly for a few moments. “Heat? What, like a fuckin’ cat or somethin’?” he asked, possibly even more confused. 

Giggling, Indrid leaned his head back on the wall, lifting his chin from Duck’s hand and feeling it pull away from his shoulder. He averted his eyes. “I suppose you could make that parallel, yes,” he said. “Although, it’s a little different from on Earth. Males go through heat on Sylvain so as to attract a mate, instead of the females.” He felt a little giddy, and looked back at Duck.

It seemed like he was deep in thought. Indrid waited until Duck spoke, studying his admittedly attractive face. “Do you- what happens during your heat? Like, do you need someone to help you? Is it like the flu?” 

Indrid laughed, blushing. “Um, it can feel like the flu at times, sure. And help is… only somewhat necessary.” He rubbed his neck awkwardly, looking away from Duck’s eyes. “It doesn’t last as long if you have a mate.” He’d never actually had a mate to spend his heat with, but it’s just what he’d heard from other moth people.

It didn’t quite seem to click with Duck that Indrid meant sex. “Do you want to stay at my apartment until you feel better?” he offered. 

Yes, he wanted very badly to stay with Duck, but… maybe he should just come out with the truth. It seemed like Duck wouldn’t really understand unless he knew what was really going on. “To tell you the truth, Duck,” Indrid said, “I’ve been wanting to date you for quite a while. Since we met, really.” He smiled as Duck’s face lit up with a shy grin. 

“That don’t answer my question, but I’ll let it slide. The feelin’s mutual,” Duck told him. He lifted his arm as an invitation for Indrid to move closer and lean on him, and he happily accepted the invitation, purring loudly. 

Resting his head on Duck, Indrid said quietly, “I just didn’t want to- I don’t want you to think I’m using you. Or for this to, well, hurt our relationship.” 

Patiently, Duck rubbed his back. “In what way?” 

“I don’t want you to feel obligated to date me just because you slept with me,” Indrid admitted, eyes closed. “I want- I want you to date me on your own terms, Duck, and I don’t want it to have anything to do with my heat.” His words were broken up by choppy purrs. The beginnings of the heat were making him crave closeness, and having Duck’s arm around him was exactly what he needed right at that moment. It was calming, actually.

Duck was quiet for a moment, then kissed the top of Indrid’s head, making him purr louder. “Uh, I gotta say, I’ve been wantin’ to ask you out for a while now. This don’t change anythin’.” He stood up, helping Indrid up too. “Now c’mon, if I’m gonna take care of you I’m gonna do it in my apartment. I can help you pack.” 

Indrid wasn’t sure if Duck could actually smell his pheromones. They were subtle at the moment, but would probably be at full blast in a couple of hours. “We need to go to the store,” he informed the ranger. Blushing, he mumbled, “We need lube. Probably a lot.” 

Hearing that, Duck gave him a flirtatious grin. “Got big plans, honey?” Honey. The pet name made him feel melty, and he smiled dopily at Duck, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. “Save it for the heat,” Duck told him, grabbing the backpack they’d stuffed with clothes and other necessities. “Let’s go.”


	2. Day 1, Part 2

In the car, Indrid watched Duck as he drove. He was so handsome that it made him want to kiss him all day, but that wouldn’t be safe, considering he was driving. It felt like the five minute drive took five days, but then they were finally at Duck’s house. “You make a list of things you need me to get you, okay? Let’s get inside,” Duck told him, stepping out of the car. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Indrid sighed, grabbing his hand as they walked. “I didn’t want to be alone.” 

Duck squeezed his hand. “I wouldn’t want you to be alone,” he said, his voice serious. “And really, if somethin’ like this comes up, I’d honestly be offended if you didn’t call me. If you need help, I’ll be there.” 

Duck’s considerate nature and thoughtfulness were part of why he liked him so much, but being told that definitely made his heart flutter. That Duck would help him through anything. It was so sweet.

He would be a good mate, a small part of his mind told him. 

When Duck opened the door, Indrid pushed past him to walk in, immediately grabbing the blanket off the couch and wrapping it around himself. “Sorry,” he apologized, knowing his cheeks were probably pink. “It’s just. I don’t like being outside like this.” In Sylvain, it was taboo to leave the house smelling of heat pheromones, something like being nude in public. Indecent.

“That’s pretty understandable,” Duck said agreeably, grabbing a legal pad in his kitchen and a pen, then walking over to Indrid and handing the items to him. “Write down what y’need, and I’ll get it for you, okay?” Indrid nodded, immediately writing down a small list. Lube, two new sketchbooks, ballpoint pens, protein bars, and fruit punch. Unfortunately, it was not eggnog season, so it was left off the list. 

And he knew Duck had already had a hysterectomy - periods were a bitch for dysphoria - so he wasn’t too worried about needing condoms. They were both clean. And if Duck did want condoms, he would probably get them regardless of whether they were on the list or not.

He passed it to Duck wordlessly, who added several more items. “I’ll try to be quick,” Duck told him. For good measure, he grabbed his duvet from his bed and brought it out for Indrid to use. Gratefully, Indrid curled up with it cocooning him. “See you in a bit,” Duck said, and stepped out the door. 

The duvet smelled like him. Indrid buried his face in it, purring loudly, feeling a little like he was floating. It smelled like pine needles and Duck’s unique, personal scent. To Indrid, everyone had their own distinct smell - all sylphs could tell one another apart by scent. It was part of Sylvain’s magic that made it so. 

Indrid couldn’t bring himself to care as he smelled his own scent, amplified and mixed with mating pheromones. It was becoming more obvious and strong now as the heat progressed. It still hadn’t truly begun, still in its early stages, but he already felt a small amount of arousal just from smelling Duck’s scent on his duvet. He knew the heat would be even more accelerated if he touched himself, so he stubbornly kept his arms outside of the duvet. 

It was difficult to resist, though, as vision after vision taunted him. Almost all of them involved him having sex of some form with Duck. The others were of him doing other activities with the man, like cooking, and it made his heart flutter. Regardless, Duck was omnipresent in his futures, and the thought made him dizzy with happiness.


	3. Day 1, Part 3

Indrid breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Duck unlock the apartment, turning his head to see him, where the afternoon light was silhouetting him in the doorframe. “Welcome home,” the seer said quietly. 

Duck’s eyes were wide as he breathed in the air. “Okay,” he replied awkwardly. “Let me put these away first, ‘kay?” Apparently he understood the signal his pheromones were trying to send. Indrid sat up so he could watch Duck put away some groceries in the fridge and cabinets. The other items were set on the kitchen table. 

“So tell me what’s going on,” Duck said quietly, finally sitting down on the couch beside Indrid. 

He immediately snuggled up to Duck’s side, liking the contact. “I haven’t gone through a heat since I first left Sylvain,” Indrid told him, “so I might not remember everything correctly. But as far as I know, I’m going to be unbearably needy for at least a few days, and it’s so much better having someone to help me through it.” 

Indrid nuzzled Duck’s neck, breathing deeply. He smelled so good, even better when he was really there instead of just the duvet. “Uh, I guess we can just deal with each thing as it comes, right? Ain’t no need to figure it all out beforehand,” Duck said. The seer nodded. 

“It hasn’t fully started,” Indrid said. He shivered as Duck’s hand rubbed down his spine, making the warmth in his belly build faster. “We can set guidelines, at least.” 

Duck kept rubbing his back as he thought. “Sayin’ the safeword means stop everythin’ so we can talk and check in,” he said. “I usually use ‘watermelon’ as a safeword.” 

Indrid nodded. “Perfectly reasonable,” he commented. He had to focus on Duck’s words so as not to get distracted by the touches on his back. “I’m, well, I’m not inexperienced. I’m willing to try almost anything, if you have specific kinks.” 

That made Duck embarrassed, apparently. “I guess I’ll just let you know if that pops up, then,” he said, sidestepping the question of what those kinks were. “I’m the same way.”

Pleased, Indrid chirped. “Oh, and, well, it would be great if you could help me remember to do regular person necessities, like eating and sleeping.” Lifting an eyebrow, Duck nodded. “I’m serious. People have died from dehydration during heats from not being prepared,” Indrid told him solemnly.

He closed his eyes as Duck’s hand gently massaged his neck. The ranger’s fingers brushing against the nape of his neck made him nearly moan, but he bit it back at the last moment. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Duck promised. “You know I’ll keep you safe.”

The protectiveness of Duck’s words made him purr loudly. Indrid moved to straddle Duck’s lap, and then he pulled off his glasses. Duck gasped, tensing for a moment. “I- I thought-” 

The sylph held up his wrist to show off the bracelet. “Backup enchantment,” he said, interrupting him. “I… well, I would like to see your eyes when we’re intimate,” he said softly, a little shy, and leaned in to kiss the ranger. He chirped happily as Duck reciprocated, and he was surprised by how soft and plush his lips were.

When Duck pulled back slightly, Indrid leaned back, licking his lips. Duck looked delicious, and Indrid wondered absently how he would taste elsewhere. The ranger asked him, “This- your heat doesn’t force you to do anything, right? If you wanted to resist, you would?”

Indrid looked into Duck’s caring eyes and purred. “You don’t realize how long I’ve been wanting this,” he said, leaning in and nipping Duck’s neck. The little noise the ranger made in response was definitely something he wanted to hear again and again. “The heat doesn’t make you do anything. It just reminds you of your options…” he said, and licked over Duck’s pulse, “and gives you some extra motivation.” 

Duck was breathing a little harder now, and he moved his hands back from Indrid’s hips to his ass, grabbing it firmly with both hands. Indrid chirped happily and pressed his hips backward a bit, pushing against Duck’s hands, asking for more. “You’re an eager little moth, aren’t you,” he mumbled, and kissed the side of Indrid’s head. 

Indrid whined with disappointment when he felt one of Duck’s hands leave his ass. But then he felt Duck’s palm rub up against his cock, over the soft sweatpants he was wearing. Indrid moaned quietly, pushing his hips forward to chase the feeling. 

“Oh, be quiet, darlin’,” Duck told him. Indrid shivered as he felt Duck kiss his neck, and lifted his chin to give the ranger more access. “‘M gonna take care of you, you know that.” 

But Indrid moaned appreciatively when Duck bit his neck. He knew he’d have a hickey from the way Duck was biting and sucking on the thin skin. The thought spurred his excitement on. He’d be marked up, yes, and everyone would know he’d been claimed by Duck. Just thinking that made him whine with pleasure, especially as Duck kept rubbing his cock. “It’s- oh, Duck,” he sighed, enjoying the way the man’s lips traveled down his neck, leaving kisses and hickeys along the way. Indrid wondered if he’d ever been this aroused in his entire life.


	4. Day 1, Part 4

The thing about going into heat is that Indrid knew it was coming, and he recognized it was starting, but he had forgotten about the intensity of the arousal that would make itself known near-constantly throughout the heat. And with Duck’s attention to his body, the smoldering beginnings of the heat were flaring up into a wildfire.

“Y’smell so good,” Duck said warmly, biting another hickey into Indrid’s skin. He actually whimpered, rolling his hips forward on Duck’s lap, pressing into the palm of his hand. 

It was so much contact, but at the same time, not nearly enough. “I- I need-” Indrid gasped, leaning his head on Duck’s shoulder. 

“Get on your back,” Duck told him, and the deeper timbre of his voice made Indrid want him even more. He quickly laid down on the couch, and helped maneuver his hips to get his pants off. 

First, he just saw Duck hop up on the couch, kneeling between Indrid’s legs. The seer assumed he’d move up and kiss him again, but no. He gasped with desire, seeing what Duck was going to do a few seconds before he did it.

And it felt so much better than he’d imagined when Duck’s mouth sank down on his cock, wetly sucking on the head. He’d never heard his own voice sound so wrecked as he cried out the ranger’s name desperately, rolling his hips and keening. “Duck, ah… you’re so good, so good for me, my dear.” 

Duck’s lips moved up and down, since he was bobbing his head as he sucked Indrid’s cock, and with each movement Indrid gave a little noise of pleasure. But all too soon the sweet mouth left his cock, and he moaned impatiently. 

Duck crawled over him and kissed his cheek. “You’ll be good for me, won’t you?” he asked, his voice honey-sweet. 

“Yes,” Indrid whispered, looking up into Duck’s eyes. They were a beautiful shade of brown and he wanted to just stare into them forever, get lost in them and the happiness he felt.

He was surprised out of those thoughts by fingertips pressing on his lips. “Suck,” Duck commanded him, eyes dark, and Indrid greedily took the two fingers into his mouth, rubbing his tongue over them eagerly. He heard Duck moan quietly and it reminded him of how badly he needed to be touched. “Beautiful,” the human said under his breath, as if Indrid wasn’t meant to hear. The seer pushed his hips upward with a small whine. 

Then Duck’s fingers were pulled out of his mouth. “Good boy,” Duck said softly, kissing his forehead. Indrid was filled with a heady mixture of needing to be pleased and wanting to please Duck. 

Finally, he felt Duck’s warm fingers wrap around his cock, and he bucked into the touch. The little noise he made was swallowed by Duck’s mouth, kissing him firmly as he fell apart under Duck’s hands. It only took a few strokes until he was gasping and groaning, climaxing hard. 

After coming down from that high, he smiled into the kisses Duck was giving him. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Duck gave him one final, lingering kiss before getting up from over him and standing up off the couch. He grabbed something from the bags in the kitchen and returned to Indrid, who was lazily watching Duck with a smile. He was handed a baby wipe, which he used gratefully to clean the stripes of white off of his stomach. Then he pulled his sweatpants back on and adjusted his tank top, laying back on the couch and seeming to melt into it with relaxation.

“How are you feeling now?” Duck asked, sitting down on the sofa by Indrid’s head. 

The seer wriggled upward to rest his head on Duck’s thigh, purring when he felt gentle fingers carding through his hair. “I’m so happy you’re here with me,” he said quietly, eyes closed.

Duck chuckled. “Me too,” he said honestly. “I meant more about your body, though.” 

Indrid took a moment to check in with his body. “Thirsty,” he decided. Regrettably, Duck had to get up to get him water. But he returned quickly, this time sitting down where Indrid’s head could rest on him already. “I’d say a little more clear-headed, too.” 

“That’s good to hear,” Duck told him, looking down into his uniquely red eyes. 

Indrid bit his lip, looking up at Duck’s beautiful eyes, dark lashes framing them, and his long curly hair that was cascading down his shoulders. He was gorgeous. And he was _Indrid’s_. The possessive thought made arousal curl in his stomach. “How about you? Would you like me to… help you out?” 

He grinned as Duck blushed. “No, I think I’ll be satisfied by the end of the night,” Duck said playfully, cupping Indrid’s cheek with a hand. He leaned into the touch, purring. “‘Sides, I think you could use some non-sexual touchin’ right now. Y’seem to be enjoyin’ it, anyway.” 

Indrid looked up at him, eyes half-lidded. “I’d enjoy it more in your bedroom,” he said, smiling coyly. Duck laughed and stood up, pulling Indrid up with him and grabbing a certain grocery bag on the way. He happily followed Duck to his bedroom, feeling a little thrill at the way Duck was holding his hand. It felt like this is exactly where he belonged. 

Oh, and he noticed what was in the bag as Duck set the items in it on a bedside table. Lube, baby wipes, lotion, a protein bar, and a bottle of a fruity sports drink. 

Something about Duck buying him things, or even just thinking of him at the store, made him melt a little. It was the heat telling him Duck was providing for him, being a good mate. He couldn’t ignore the warmth in his belly at the thought of it.

“So I was thinkin’ you could use a massage,” Duck said, holding up the bottle of lotion. “Y’know, so we don’t just have sex the entire time you’re in heat.” 

Indrid gave him a teasing grin. “Well, we could,” he said, voice becoming a little rougher with arousal. 

Duck rolled his eyes with a smile. “Just get on the bed, ‘Drid.” His heart beat a little faster at following Duck’s orders. Indrid took his shirt off and laid on his belly, turning his head and resting his cheek on the mattress so he could look at Duck. He felt like his head was fuzzy with happiness.


	5. Day 1, Part 5

Indrid must have zoned out for a moment there, because the next thing he knew Duck was sitting up beside him in the bed, rubbing warm lotion onto his back. 

It was odd how satisfying it felt. Just having Duck’s hands on him like this made him feel safe, like his heat wasn’t burning him up inside, just a gentle candle flame. He was purring blissfully as Duck’s thumbs kneaded his muscles. Being taken care of was now his favorite thing in the world, probably. 

“You have no fuckin’ idea how bad I’ve wanted to touch you like this,” Duck told him, his voice a slow and sweet drawl. Indrid felt a shiver go down his spine, thinking of Duck wanting him. He sighed comfortably as the heel of Duck’s hand rubbed into his back. “Been wantin’ to date you for months.” 

Indrid’s voice was soft from how relaxed and affectionate he felt. “Then why didn’t you just ask?” 

He was unprepared for Duck’s answer. “‘Cause you’re just so fuckin’ perfect, Indrid. I thought you were out of my league.” 

The sylph suddenly laughed, sitting up so he could look at Duck’s face. “You can’t be serious,” he breathed, taking one of Duck’s hands in his own, the contact giving him those silly butterflies again. 

Duck’s smile was crooked and affectionate. “You’re fuckin’ handsome as hell, for one thing,” he said quietly, using his other hand to cup Indrid’s cheek. “And you’re just- you’re so funny, and interesting, and-” 

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Indrid interrupted, feeling his entire face heat up with a blush. He could feel his dick straining against the fabric of his sweatpants. The compliments made him want to jump Duck right there and then, the praise turning his arousal from its mild state into overdrive. “You’re- I’m- there’s no universe in which any of those things are true, and you’re way too good for me, so I never asked you out, and I knew you would say yes if I did, but I was so nervous-” 

His rambling was stopped by Duck’s lips crashing into his own, and he moaned into the kiss, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. He growled softly and nipped Duck’s lip, the sharpness of his teeth making the ranger gasp. The sound spurred him on, and Indrid licked into his mouth greedily. He was slowly moving forward until Duck had to lay down, with Indrid crawling over him, still holding onto his shirt fiercely. 

“Do you want me to use a condom?” Indrid asked, voice husky with desire. He moved his mouth down to Duck’s neck, biting firmly. With satisfaction, he heard Duck moan. 

Duck shook his head, grabbing Indrid’s cheeks and pulling him back for more kissing. “Nah,” he said between kisses, swiping his tongue against Indrid’s. “I trust you.” 

The warmth in his chest from hearing that was overpowered by the growing need he felt. Indrid pulled back from the kissing to pull his sweatpants and briefs off, watching hungrily as Duck finished undressing, too. Then he got right back where he was, his knees on either side of Duck’s hips, elbows planted on the mattress by his shoulders, kissing his lips passionately. 

Duck moaned softly into his mouth, apparently enjoying this as much as Indrid was. He grinned sharply and moved his mouth from Duck’s to give him a trail of kisses across his cheek and down his neck. 

He couldn’t deny it - he’d dreamed about this many, many times, and the taste of Duck’s skin was intoxicating. He sucked a hickey just above Duck’s collarbone, liking the way Duck tangled his fingers in Indrid’s hair as he did so. Giving a little kiss to the spot he’d just marked, Indrid continued downward, the trail of kisses traveling down his chest and across his scars. “I adore your body,” he mumbled, “my sweet Duck.” The flustered look on the ranger’s face just fed his love for him.

His soft, fuzzy belly was warm and perfect for giving plenty of kisses. When Duck squirmed shyly, he finally moved his mouth to kiss on his hip bones, then kissing lower until he reached Duck’s thigh. 

Then he pulled Duck’s knees up and over his shoulders, looking up at him mischievously, before kissing and nipping the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. “Fuck, ‘Drid,” Duck sighed, spreading his legs a bit more for him. The seer appreciatively looked at how wet Duck was, licking his lips and looking forward to the taste. 

He lightly trailed the tip of his tongue from the bottom of the slit of Duck’s cunt to the very top, skillfully avoiding the clit, and went back to kissing Duck’s thighs. He giggled as Duck groaned impatiently, shifting his hips. To be perfectly honest, he probably wanted to eat him out even more than Duck wanted it. Grinding his hips into the mattress and moaning softly, Indrid took his time teasing Duck, only flicking his tongue over the clit just twice before nipping his inner thigh again. “What, is there something you wanted?” Indrid asked in his innocent, lilting voice, as he licked the crease between Duck’s thigh and pussy - so close to where he surely wanted to be licked. 

“You know full fuckin’ well what I want,” Duck told him, pressing his hips forward. “Lick me, dammit.” His voice wasn’t as smooth as it was earlier, desperation and arousal making his voice rough. 

Indrid hummed and licked slowly with the firm tip of his tongue across the stretch marks on Duck’s thigh. “But I already am,” he teased. 

Then he gasped as Duck sat up some and grabbed his hair, pulling his face right between Duck’s legs. The force made him immediately jump to obey, greedily licking the wet cunt pressed against his lips. He moaned softly as Duck kept his hold on Indrid’s hair. He swiped his tongue across Duck’s clit until his legs were shaking, then backed off. He lightly sucked on a labia, then circled the hole with his tongue eagerly, Duck’s moans only making him crave this more. 

The impulse to press his tongue into Duck overcame him, and he did so, happily hearing Duck’s groan of pleasure and thrusting his tongue in and out quickly. The noises Duck made were almost as delicious as the taste. 

After a bit he wanted to hear Duck cum, interested to hear what sounds he would make. He moved his mouth to lick over Duck’s clit again, now pressing a couple of fingers into him. The whimpers Duck made as he pressed his thighs against the sides of Indrid’s face made him hungry to hear more, and he sucked on Duck’s clit, flicking his tongue over it inside his mouth, still pumping his fingers in and out. 

The sounds Duck was making were music to his ears, and he licked Duck through his orgasm all the way through to the oversensitive aftershocks.

“Come here,” Duck said quietly, his voice sounding wrecked. Smiling smugly, Indrid returned to crawling above Duck, leaning his head down to kiss him at a slow and leisurely pace. Although he hadn’t climaxed, the burning need of his heat was currently down at a simmer, the pussy eating apparently helping to calm him down. 

Then Duck mumbled into his mouth between kisses “I want you to fuck me,” and the powerful arousal from earlier hit him like a freight train. Indrid’s kisses became more heated as he reached to the bed stand to get the bottle of lube, and he pulled back as he coated his cock in it, moaning as his hand slickly moved across it. 

Indrid used his hand to help as he pushed his cock into Duck, pleased that he was so receptive to this, and enjoying the fervent moan Duck gave when he bottomed out. At first he tried to set a gentle pace. He dragged out each thrust and pull, keeping the movements slow but deep. Duck’s impatient noises fed the ardent need within him and made him stray from that path quickly, instead thrusting into Duck without abandon. He didn’t last long, pounding into Duck that way, looking down at the slack-jawed object of his affection he’d wanted to fuck for so long. It was like a wet dream come true. 

But he didn’t feel any more satisfied, just the ever-growing need from the heat. So he growled and doubled his efforts, fucking into his love with wild abandon. His second climax shook him to the core and he shuddered, falling on Duck, who wrapped him in his strong arms and made him feel so loved in the afterglow.

After a couple of minutes he pulled out and moved to lay on his side next to Duck. He traced his skin mindlessly with a fingertip. “That should take the edge off,” he hummed. “For now, anyway.”


	6. Day 1, Part 6

Duck laughed, flopping his arm over his eyes. “For now, yep.” Then he peeked out at Indrid. “Y’wanna take a bath with me?” 

Indrid’s eyes lit up. “Your bath is big enough for two people?” 

He felt his chest grow warm seeing Duck’s happy face. “Hell yeah it is,” he said, sitting up. “Just sit tight and I’ll run it.” But Indrid didn’t want to leave Duck’s side, so he grabbed the sports drink and followed. He knew he probably seemed clingy, but decided to hold onto Duck’s hand anyway, intertwining their fingers and feeling some sort of lovely feeling he’d never felt before. 

And he smiled, because Duck had gotten him a strawberry-flavored drink. His favorite.

Indrid watched with interest as Duck poured some bubble bath in and bubbles suddenly began appearing as the tub filled up with warm water. “When’s the last time you took a bath, darlin’? Like, not a shower, but an actual bath.” 

Every time a little pet name left Duck’s mouth, another part of Indrid’s heart fell in love with him. He squeezed Duck’s hand. “I have no idea. It’s been a long time.” He knew he probably looked dopey, smiling at Duck like a lovestruck fool - but that’s exactly what he was, right? 

Easing himself into the bath, Duck sighed with comfort, then reached out his arms. “Come sit in front of me,” he instructed, “so I can wash you.”

Indrid shivered as the hot water enveloped him. Luckily, his bracelet that held his disguise enchantment was waterproof. The tub was filled up enough, so he turned off the water. Leaning back, he felt Duck’s arms wrap around him, and he purred peacefully. It felt so intimate. Duck was holding him like he was precious and lovely, and it made him feel fuzzy inside. 

He purred louder as he felt Duck get his hair wet and start rubbing shampoo into it, the massage on his scalp making him feel more relaxed than he’d been in a long time. “Don’t fall asleep in the bath now,” Duck said, his tone something between teasing and loving. 

Indrid sighed and scooted forward so he could lean his head back into the water, rinsing it of shampoo. “I won’t,” he replied, although it wasn’t convincing. The warmth of the water combined with his after-sex sleepiness were making his eyelids feel heavy. 

Duck then put conditioner in his hair. Being doted on like this, feeling like he was cherished and wanted, made him incredibly happy. “How you doin’, honey?” 

Indrid leaned back against Duck, purring. He rested his head on Duck’s shoulder so he could nuzzle his chin. “I’m doing amazingly well, thanks to you. How are you?” He tried to ignore the heat growing in his belly again, feeling himself get half hard.

“About the same,” Duck said sweetly, and kissed his nose, making him laugh. “What’s your body feelin’?” 

After a moment, Indrid’s cheeks heated up, and he hid his face in Duck’s neck. “The heat- it makes me-” He was embarrassed, his sentences choppy. 

“It’s okay,” Duck soothed, kissing the top of Indrid’s head. His patience made Indrid’s heart hurt from how much he appreciated the ranger at that moment.

The seer just whined. “I’m so fucking horny, Duck. I thought I’d at least have a little break before my body demanded more.” Insistently, the heat was making him want - no, need - more. Indrid felt his heart beating faster.

Duck’s gentle hands on his back helped him calm down. “You don’t have to do anything sexual if y’don’t wanna,” he told Indrid firmly. “You have control of the situation.” 

After a moment of thinking, Indrid hummed. “You would tell me if it was too much, right? If you needed time alone?” Duck nodded. “So if we mess around now-” 

“It won’t be too much, honey,” Duck told him, and the softness of his voice made Indrid believe him. 

“Okay,” Indrid breathed, wrapping his hand around his cock. It became fully hard after only two strokes. He couldn’t hold back a small moan. 

Especially when Duck’s hand wrapped around his, helping him in his pleasuring. “Let me,” the ranger said quietly, and Indrid nodded, pulling his hand away. The leisurely pace Duck set, slowly rubbing up and down Indrid’s dick, quickly made his body impatient. He pushed his hips forward with a soft groan. “Patience will be rewarded,” Duck said playfully, kissing his cheek. “My pretty darlin’. All sexy and just beggin’ to be touched… I’m real fuckin’ lucky, babe.” 

The sylph whined softly, the praise making his dick jump. Doing his best to hide his increasing need, Indrid held his hips still. He focused on Duck’s arm around his waist, holding him close. Rubbing Duck’s bicep, he couldn’t help but bite his lip to hide a moan of desire. “Feeling good?” Duck asked knowingly, tightening his grip on Indrid’s cock. He nodded with a shaky moan, rolling up his hips to fuck Duck’s hand. “Do you want me to let you cum or tease you more?” 

“Please let me cum,” Indrid begged, rolling his hips forward again. He whimpered as he felt Duck’s hand moving quicker, twisting his fist around Indrid’s cock like a corkscrew, making him feel unbelievably aroused. “I’m- I-” Indrid gasped, teetering on the edge of orgasm as Duck’s hand jerked him off. 

Duck’s arm around him tightened, holding him even more closely. He leaned his head down to brush his lips against Indrid’s ear. “You’re mine,” Duck whispered, and that finally did the trick. Arching his back with a broken gasp, Indrid climaxed, thrusting into Duck’s hand needfully. 

Then he laid back, panting and boneless in Duck’s arms. He thought he was relaxed just from the warmth of the bath, but adding another orgasm to the list made his muscles even more slackened.


	7. Day 1, Part 7

After they’d finished getting washed, Duck ran the shower over them as the tub drained so they could be fully clean. Indrid wrung the hot water out of his hair, feeling refreshed and exhausted. “Can we nap forever?” he asked, joking. Mostly. He was really, really tired all of the sudden. 

“After we’re dry, sure, we can nap,” Duck told him, handing him a fluffy towel. Indrid couldn’t help but watch Duck as he dried himself off, admiring each curve and line of his body. He was a stunner, really. He felt a certain pride in dating someone so attractive. 

Then they were in Duck’s room. Indrid happily pulled on one of Duck’s old sweatshirts and some borrowed pajama pants, all of which were very loose on him, which was perhaps his favorite part. It just showed how big and lovely Duck was, and wearing his clothes felt like he was owned by Duck, and… maybe he’d go down this path of thinking later, because even though his dick was hardening, he was way too tired for more sex.

Snuggling under the duvet, Indrid purred as he laid next to Duck. His perfect, lovely boyfriend. “I must tell you that if I don’t spoon you right now, I may die,” he said with a grin, and Duck laughed, turning on his side away from Indrid. The seer happily wrapped himself around Duck, rubbing his round belly and pressing himself up against Duck in all the ways he could. Being this close to Duck was so, so good right now. 

“Are you seriously hard right now?” Duck asked, sounding amused. Maybe a little awed, too.

Indrid sighed softly and kissed the back of Duck’s neck. “Yeah, but I would rather sleep right now than have more sex. Because I know for sure we can have more sex later, and I am much less sure of how much sleep we’re going to get.” He watched fondly as Duck blushed. “I’m just telling it how I see it, sweetheart.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Duck mumbled, closing his eyes. “I hope you’re still gonna be here when I wake up.” 

The seer nuzzled his neck sweetly. “Of course I will be,” he said, his voice clearly conveying his affection. “I’ll be here as long as you’ll have me.” 

Duck chuckled, already growing sleepy. “Not sure you’ll wanna be ‘round here that long.” 

“I assure you I will,” Indrid said softly, holding him a little closer. 

...

And they slept for about an hour before Duck woke up to Indrid grinding against him in his sleep. 

Wondering if he would wake up, Duck pressed his ass back against Indrid, who chirped and moaned. “Hey, ‘Drid,” he said, squeezing Indrid’s hand. “G’mornin’, sleepyhead.” 

Blinking himself awake, Indrid felt dazed, taking a moment to realize where he was. And why a wave of arousal was rushing through him. Oh. He was in Duck’s apartment, in heat, grinding up against Duck. Who was now his boyfriend. Right.

“Is this okay?” he asked quietly, backing off a bit. 

Duck nodded. “Yeah, definitely,” he said, wiggling his hips a little. Indrid happily pressed up against him again, moaning softly against Duck’s neck. “Did you have good dreams?” 

Indrid chuckled softly. “I don’t think I dreamed at all,” he said, and kissed Duck’s shoulder. “I was really knocked out.” 

“And whose fault is that?” Duck teased, grabbing the hand of Indrid’s arm that was currently resting around him, and he intertwined their fingers. 

Indrid felt another moment of possessiveness, pulling him closer and nipping his neck. “I think that’s your fault, mister ‘please fuck me,’” Indrid responded, grinning. The ranger pushed his hips back against the sylph’s, and he chirped, grinding harder.

Duck didn’t sound regretful at all. “Yeah, I guess it is partially my fault,” he mused. “Though your heat takes a bunch’a energy to maintain it, prob’ly.” 

The seer nodded, slowly pushing his hips forward and back, focusing on the feeling of pressing up against Duck’s ass. “You feel so good,” he whispered in Duck’s ear, feeling satisfied at the shiver that went down his boyfriend’s spine.

“Only for you, babe,” Duck responded. It was probably meant to be a cute little throwaway statement, but Indrid’s heat-filled brain interpreted it as Duck pointing out that he was Indrid’s. 

The possessive thought made him moan as he grinded with more force on Duck. “Mine,” he breathed, biting back a loud sound of pleasure. He was getting close. 

“Darlin’, I’m all yours,” he agreed warmly, which was enough to push Indrid over the edge. He whimpered as he pressed greedily against Duck through his climax. Then he relaxed, panting. “Still horny?” Duck asked, curious. 

Indrid sat up slowly and stretched. “Yes,” he admitted. “But I don’t want to push you to do anything.” 

Duck sat up too and moved to straddle Indrid’s hips. The seer held onto Duck’s waist as he leaned in to press his forehead against Indrid’s. “I’m not gonna do anything that I don’t want to do,” he assured him. “I like pleasin’ you. I like makin’ you feel good.” He bit his lip, as if shy. “And to be honest, the way you smell right now? Like expensive perfume or some shit? It’s hot as fuck.” 

Indrid giggled and kissed Duck’s lips lightly. “It’s the heat pheromones,” he replied. “I guess they do affect you. Well, the futures showed us having sex regardless, but I wasn’t sure if that had to do with the pheromones or just my current… horny-ness... situation.” 

That make Duck chuckle. “Yeah, I’ll reckon they do affect me,” he agreed, giving Indrid a leisurely kiss. He paused, pulling back. “When’s the last time you ate?” 

The seer looked guilty. “I don’t know,” he responded. “I’ve been a little… distracted.” 

Duck moved off of his lap and hopped off the bed. “You in the mood for anything specific?” 

Indrid followed him, still a little sleepy, but it felt wrong to be apart from Duck right now. “Pancakes sound good,” he said, settling into one of the chairs at Duck’s kitchen table. 

“They really do,” Duck said, getting out the ingredients. “Breakfast for dinner, hell yeah.” Indrid smiled as he saw the ranger pull strawberries from the fridge. His favorite.


	8. Day 1, Part 8

Although it made the cooking process longer and more awkward, Indrid cuddled up behind Duck, hugging him and giving him little nuzzles and kisses on the top of his head as he cooked. “You’re so fuckin’ cute and distractin’,” Duck said, exasperated. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Indrid asked, grinning because he knew the answer. 

Duck sighed and flipped a pancake. “No,” he grumbled. His tendency to pout was adorable in Indrid’s very biased opinion. “D’you have any plans, by the way? Can you even do anythin’ during your heat?” 

“I can draw some during downtime,” Indrid told him, thoughtful. “I don’t think sex happens constantly, just a lot.” While most of his visions did involve sex, there were a good number of non-sexual ones, too.

“What a downer.” Duck laughed, and Indrid did too, leaning down to rest his chin on Duck’s shoulder. “Hey, I got a question for ya, and I don’t want it to be weird-” 

Duck was interrupted by Indrid’s giggle. “Sweetheart, I’m in heat. Nothing can be weirder than that.” 

“Well, that’s- that’s true, you are absolutely correct. But to the point I was makin’... d’you need to be in your big mothy, uh, form?” 

Indrid closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of being so close to Duck. “What do you mean?” 

Duck sounded embarrassed. “I just mean- is it, like, better? If you’re in your sylph form?”

“Well, certainly,” Indrid answered without thinking. Then his visions instantly told him what Duck was going to say. “Duck, you don’t need to- I feel that’s a lot to ask of you, and I’m perfectly happy with doing all of this in my human disguise.” 

“Buuuut…” Duck said slowly, drawing the word out, the mischief in his voice growing. “It would be kinda fun…” 

Although Indrid knew from his visions this is something Duck wanted, he still burst into surprised laughter. “Oh, Duck,” he sighed, kissing the space between Duck’s neck and shoulder. “Is that what you want, then?” 

“I mean,” Duck was blushing heavily as he turned off the stove. Several plates of pancakes were sitting on the counter beside it, all done cooking. “It’s- it’s not what I don’t want?” 

Indrid finally let go of Duck, picking up his plate and making his way to the table. “I’m not… I’ve never...” He felt heat rising to his cheeks, too. “I’ve had, well, a lot of sexual relations in my human form. I’m used to it, I know how to do it, it satisfies me.” Duck motioned for him to continue. “I’ve never done anything sexual in my sylph form,” Indrid said quietly, looking at the floor in embarrassment. 

There’s nothing quite like admitting you were a virgin for over a hundred years before coming to Earth, and then several decades more before having sex. And even then, always in his human disguise. 

“Well, I’m sorry if that’s botherin’ you,” Duck said, sitting across from Indrid at the table. He reached forward and laid his hand over Indrid’s. “But if it helps, it’ll be my first time with a moth person, too, so-” Both of them burst into laughter. 

Duck poured syrup on his pancakes. A lot. Not enough to rival Indrid, not by a long shot, but probably more than the average person would choose to have. “What I meant was, uh, y’don’t have to be worried about seemin’ experienced or impressin’ me,” Duck pointed out. “This is… safe. Private. I’m not gonna be talkin’ to anyone about this.” 

Somehow, that was just what Indrid needed to hear. With a small, shy smile, he nodded at Duck. “I know. Thank you.” 

Breakfast went by quickly. Indrid hadn’t realized how hungry he was until the pancakes in front of him seemed to disappear instantly after the first few bites. “There’s, uh, there’s more,” Duck said, standing up to grab the extra pancakes. He was going to save them for later, but now was as good a time as any to eat them, apparently. 

Indrid ran his hand through his hair, embarrassed. “I’m not- we’ve had meals together before, you know I’m not like this,” he commented, furrowing his eyebrows. “This is weird.” 

Duck set the plate before him gently. “You’re in heat, ‘Drid,” he pointed out. “Things’re gonna be weird.” The sylph nodded, taking a deep breath. “D’you want me to stay here with you or set up a TV watchin’ spot?” 

“TV, please,” Indrid said happily. He had a few visions of Duck carefully pushing back the couch and coffee table, choosing to lay cushions on the floor instead so they could lay and snuggle together there. The thought was incredibly appealing. 

And, well, they’d do other things, too. But it’s _romantic_ because Duck is setting up the little love nest for him, and that made his heart flutter.

Once Duck had finished arranging the pillows and blankets, he started rifling through his DVD collection. Indrid put his empty plate in the sink and walked over to where Duck was, looking over his shoulder. “I’ve seen all these,” Duck explained, “so I don’t really have a preference. Are any of these interestin’ to you?” 

Indrid reached over and picked up a cheesy-looking romantic comedy. “Gotta start somewhere,” he reasoned as Duck chuckled, putting the DVD in the player. Indrid went to the nest of pillows and laid down on his front, his head laying on his crossed arms. “Do you really not mind if I take off my disguise, Duck?” 

“No, I don’t mind,” the ranger answered, sitting next to him as the opening credits started. Slowly, Indrid took off his bracelet, setting it on the nearby coffee table. 

He was bigger and taller than before, with an extra pair of arms as well as six pairs of wings, so he was certain Duck would be at least a little uncomfortable with it. But the heat made him feel even more trusting than usual toward Duck from all the hormones running through his system, and he actually enjoyed being able to exist in his moth form somewhere other than his cramped winnebago. So he’d taken away his disguise willingly. 

Indrid chirped happily when Duck turned to him with a smile. He crawled back onto the pillows, laying on his belly again, and sighed comfortably. He was feeling his large pink and yellow wings actually _stretch_ for the first time in too long. In the winnebago there was no room to move around. It was nice to be able to relax like this in Duck’s spacious living room. 

He was surprised out of his thoughts by Duck, who gently ran his hand over Indrid’s largest wing. “It’s soft,” he said, sounding surprised. 

“I’d say I’m soft in general,” Indrid said, turning his head to look at Duck. He chittered shyly, seeing the look on his face. The ranger looked entranced, curiously petting Indrid’s feathers. 

Indrid closed his eyes and softly started purring. The attention was much appreciated. He gasped and trilled with bliss as Duck’s hands wandered, gently brushing through the feathers on the back of the wing. It sent a tingle down his spine. 

“What does this feel like?” Duck asked, pressing pause on the TV remote and sitting up. It wasn’t even two minutes since he’d pressed play, but he was way more interested in Indrid than the movie.

The sylph’s purring interrupted his talking a bit, but Duck still understood what he was saying. “Good,” he said happily. “Really good.” The human smiled, pushing a bit more firmly on the wing so he could bury his hand in the feathers. Indrid bit back a moan. He was only having his _wings_ touched, it shouldn’t be this big of a deal. But it was, judging by the sudden warmth in his belly. 

“You’re just like a big ol’ rosy maple moth,” Duck commented, oblivious to how he was affecting Indrid. “All pink an’ yellow. ‘S cute.” 

The moth person hummed, trying to focus on talking instead of on the delicious stroking on his wing. “I could have descended from one that crossed into Sylvain.” 

“That’s a wild thought,” Duck mused. He found where the muscles of the wing were centered near its base and gently started massaging them, rubbing his thumb into them. Indrid chirped happily, and he couldn’t stop himself from shuddering in pleasure. 

Unfortunately, that made the ranger pause. “You good?” he asked Indrid quietly. The seer didn’t quite trust his voice at the moment, so he just nodded. But then Duck’s other hand joined the first in massaging his wings, and he let out a soft, shaky moan. “Oh, it’s _that_ good, huh?” Duck asked smugly.

“Yeah,” Indrid sighed dreamily. “You’re good at this.” His voice was rough from the purring and his arousal. And Duck had only been touching _one_ of his wings, the biggest. The least sensitive. “‘M gonna turn over,” he mumbled to warn Duck, before doing so, carefully laying on his back with his wings folded to his sides. 

Duck’s hands were immediately on his wings again. This time, he gently pulled Indrid’s wings from his side, setting them in his lap. Running his hands lightly over the feathers on the inside of a smaller wing, he grinned at Indrid’s blissful expression. “What’s the difference in all the wings?” 

Indrid swallowed a couple of times, trying to make sure his voice wouldn’t waver too heavily. “The biggest upper pair do most of the work flying, with the biggest lower pair help me glide.” He purred and closed his eyes as Duck’s fingertips traced the patterns on the biggest wings. “The others are more ornamental. Used in body language and such.” 

“Oh yeah?” Duck asked. He reached forward and gently slid the back of his knuckles against Indrid’s smallest wings. He gasped and arched his back. “‘And such’ is just ‘sex stuff’ in Indrid language, then.” 

“They- they’re not, they aren’t necessarily sexual,” he explained, shivering as Duck’s fingertips lightly traced the patterns on the littlest wings. “Just- just when you’re touching them.” It was a little hard to find words. The heat was starting to get to him again, triggered by all of the lovely touches.

Duck hummed in understanding, curiously sliding his palm over the wing, and grinned at Indrid’s little moan. “Just a quick question. Where’s your dick?” 

“Seems a little private, don’t you think?” Indrid quipped with a blush, before Duck pressed his thumb into the small wing to make Indrid whimper. Oh, he wanted the ranger to do that again. “It’s internal until I decide otherwise.” 

“Making any decisions?” Duck asked playfully. He backed off of the little wings and broadly glided his palms across each of Indrid’s larger wings, making him purr loudly. 

Reaching down with one of his lower arms, Indrid gently rubbed a slit between his legs. He moaned softly as his cock extended from it, already half-hard with the attention. His head felt fuzzy with the need for pleasure.

“How’s your heat?” Duck asked, lightly tugging on the base of a wing. Indrid yelped and arched his back, panting. “Oh, was that too much?” 

“N-no, that was just fine,” Indrid answered, his hand slowly rubbing up and down his slick, self-lubricated cock. It was bigger than in his human form and had ridges along the sides. He chirped quietly as his thumb swiped under the edge of the topmost ridge. When he felt Duck’s firm hands rubbing over the bases of his wings and where they attached to his abdomen, Indrid bucked up into his hand, groaning. It felt _so good_.

He gasped again as he felt sparks of pleasure. Duck’s fingertip had lightly rubbed the very tip of one of his antennae. “Oh, you like this?” Duck asked teasingly, barely touching it as his finger brushed the tip again. Indrid whimpered and nodded, moving his hand faster as it worked his cock. When Duck’s other hand tugged on a wing again, Indrid cried out in pleasure as he climaxed, spilling into his hand. 

Apparently that felt a bit too good, because Indrid heavily dropped his head back into the pillow with a groan, feeling his head get even more hazy. After a few seconds, he felt Duck’s soft hands clean him with a baby wipe. He chirped softly in thanks, feeling boneless. 

“Come back to me, darlin’,” Duck said, gently stroking his cheek. Indrid looked up at him with just one of his six eyes, chirping again. It made the human chuckle. “I guess that was more intense than you were expecting?” 

“Goodness, yes,” Indrid purred, leaning his head into the touch. “I should have done that a long time ago. I’ve got a lot of time to make up for, it seems.” He held out his four arms, wanting snuggles. His dick had already retracted, so Duck didn’t have to worry about any wetness.

The ranger crawled into his arms, laying down on top of Indrid’s wings, where Indrid had guided him to lay down. He was like a big, fluffy pillow. Hugging him from the side, Duck nuzzled his neck, enjoying the loudness of the purrs from being up so close. “Thanks for trustin’ me with all of this,” he said quietly into Indrid’s mane. “The heat, an’ your sylph form, too.” 

With a soft hum of happiness, Indrid answered, “I should be the one thanking you, taking care of me like this.” He lifted up his wings from the side opposite of Duck and pulled them over the pair, hugging Duck to his side. “You’re incredibly sweet.” 

“‘M just bein’ a good boyfriend,” Duck mumbled, cheeks red. 

Indrid kissed the top of his head, carefully avoiding him with his mandibles. “The _best_ boyfriend, actually.” 

Instead of replying, Duck kissed his jaw, where the fuzz of his mane started. “I know y’said it was pheromones or some shit, but good lord. You smell amazing.” Indrid laughed. “I’m serious! It’s like a cologne or somethin’.” 

“I suppose it is a natural cologne of sorts,” Indrid answered, giggling as Duck gave him more kisses. “Does it affect you the way it affects other insectoids, I wonder?” 

“Well, I don’t got a frame of reference, but it’s kinda like… when you’re on a date and y’know the person’s gonna jump your bones when y’get home. It’s like, uh, sexual anticipation, maybe?”

Indrid nodded thoughtfully. “So maybe the same effect, then, just to a lesser extent.” He smiled when he felt Duck’s teeth graze him. “Does somebody want attention?” 

“I reckon somebody deserves some attention, yeah,” the human replied, kissing the side of Indrid’s mandible. He laughed as the sylph rolled the two over, pushing Duck onto his back with Indrid crawling over him. 

The seer smiled hungrily down at his boyfriend, caressing his cheek with one hand. His claws gently grazed Duck’s skin, making him shiver as he looked up at Indrid. “I have an idea,” Indrid told him, lifting his waistband with a finger. The ranger eagerly pushed off his pajama pants and briefs, sighing happily as Indrid settled between his legs, knees over the sylph’s shoulders. 

To be honest, Indrid had wondered about this several times before. What it would be like to eat Duck out in his sylph form. It had been a dirty fantasy at the time - unlikely and unreachable. And now it was happening, and he couldn’t be happier.

Indrid had to keep a certain distance, his mandibles pressing against Duck’s big, soft thighs so his mouth was a few inches from his cunt. Unfurling his long tongue, he softly traced each of Duck’s wet labia, enjoying the impatient noises this elicited. Lightly flicking the tip of his tongue over his clit made Duck moan and arch his back. Delighted, Indrid kept this up for a couple of minutes until Duck was panting and squirming. 

Hmm. Indrid wondered what his reaction would be… Pressing his tongue more firmly against the clit, he swiped it from side to side rapidly. Duck groaned desperately, leaning his head back as he trembled. Already, he was close. Indrid’s tongue was that good. 

Slowing down his tongue movements to leisurely licks, Indrid withdrew his tongue so he could speak. “Would you prefer to cum with my tongue inside? Or just more on the outside?” 

“Inside, _please_ ,” Duck moaned, and he bit his lip. Indrid’s large hands held his eagerly wiggling hips steady. He knew it was coming, but still reacted strongly when Indrid’s thick, wet tongue plunged into his pussy. And kept pumping in and out, again and again. Duck was trembling, his mouth open in silent, intense pleasure. 

When Indrid’s thumb carefully rubbed over his clit, he was done for. Tensing wildly, Duck arched his back with a whimper, cumming hard. Indrid kept up with his tongue-fucking until Duck was completely done, only then withdrawing to flick over Duck’s clit again, making him tremble with the aftershocks. 

Luckily, it seemed like his heat was still temporarily calmed from his last orgasm. After licking Duck clean - which was made more fun by the little gasps and sighs the ranger gave in response to the licks - Indrid pulled Duck to his chest, curling around him as the big spoon and purring. Ever mindful of his claws, Indrid rubbed his hands over Duck’s pudgy stomach, loving how soft it felt. So good for cuddling. 

“Let’s actually start the movie,” Indrid said with a soft laugh. Lazily, Duck pressed play on the remote without even picking it up. He pulled a blanket off of the couch and wrapped it around the two of them, not even bothering to put any of his clothes back on.


	9. Day 1, Part 9

It was getting somewhat late in the evening by the time the movie ended. “Are you tired?” Indrid asked, rubbing Duck’s side. He was curled up around the human, spooning him. He felt compelled to fuss over him and make him feel taken care of, too.

“Yeah, a li’l bit,” the ranger answered honestly with a yawn. “I was startin’ to doze off ‘bout halfway through the movie.” 

Indrid nuzzled Duck’s neck, purring. The contact just felt _right_. “Let me take you to bed,” he said softly, pulling away so that he could sit up. When Duck moved to stand up, Indrid swooped him up in his arms, easily holding him bridal-style.

“Give a guy some warnin’, Jesus,” Duck yelped. But he wasn’t angry. Indrid happily held the man close as he walked around the room turning off lights, then finally brought his boyfriend to the bedroom. 

Indrid pulled back the sheets with one hand and used his other arms to gently set Duck down. “I’m going to put my disguise back on. Is that okay, sweetheart?” He grinned as the ranger blushed. “Are pet names good?” 

“Yeah,” Duck mumbled. The sylph couldn’t help but admire the way his curly hair fell over his shoulders. He didn’t want to miss a second of the man’s company, so Indrid moved quickly to get his bracelet from the living room and put it on. 

Re-entering the bedroom, he happily crawled onto the bed, wrapping his arms around the human. “You’re such a lovely mate,” Indrid purred. “My wonderful Duck.” He kissed the deepening blush on his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Mate?” Duck queried, smiling.

Indrid just nodded. “I suppose it’s a heat thing,” he said, slowly running his hands through Duck’s hair, pleased at the relaxed expression on his face. “It’s more of a term for a long-term sexual partner than a romantic partner, but you can be both for me.” He pressed kisses on the human’s shoulder. 

“That’s kinda cute,” Duck replied, and he sat up. “‘M gonna get ready for bed.” 

And a few minutes later, he was crawling onto the bed again, waiting for Indrid to arrive too so they could sleep.

“Hello,” Indrid greeted him, hopping onto the bed. He always felt so small and light after putting on his disguise, so he relished in the little bounce the mattress gave him. “How are you?”

“Tired,” Duck answered honestly. His voice was getting softer as he got more sleepy. “Hey, I jus’ wanted t’let you know… I really like ya, ‘Drid.” 

Giggling, Indrid hugged him closer. “I really like you, too,” he replied. Then he turned out the lights and cuddled up to his boyfriend’s side for some sleep.

It must have only been a few hours later when Indrid woke up. The sun wasn’t up yet. He didn’t want to disturb the sleeping man beside him, but he had to get up and get water. His skin felt hot and prickly, and he had too much energy to go back to sleep. Oh so carefully, he slipped out of bed and silently wandered to the kitchen. 

Sipping a fresh glass of water, Indrid caught sight of his reflection in the wall mirror. His pupils were dilating, his cheeks flushed, and he was panting. It was strange. He had no explanation for it. Then he was struck with the urge to be in his sylph form. Carefully making sure the windows and curtains were still closed and the lights were off so no silhouette would give him away, Indrid pulled off the bracelet, setting it on the kitchen table. 

He felt even more strange in his sylph form. His antennae were twitching irregularly, and he couldn’t retract his claws. But most of all, his sense of smell was definitely heightened. Quickly, he could scent that Duck was still in the bedroom sleeping soundly. The sylph sighed a breath of relief, not realizing how tense he was. 

Indrid slowly returned to the bedroom. The door slightly creaked when he pushed it, and he froze, not wanting to make any noise. His _mate_ was sleeping - although the seer probably wouldn’t sleep for a while, considering how oddly energized he was feeling.

Gently, Indrid crawled onto the bed, carefully shifting his weight so it wouldn’t startle Duck. “Mmm? Indrid?” the man sleepily said, sounding barely conscious. A surge of protectiveness washed through the moth person.

“Hush, now,” Indrid told him quietly. He settled beside Duck on the bed, spooning him and wrapping his wings around him, too. He was entirely enclosed in Indrid’s embrace. Finally, the sylph felt himself begin to actually relax. His boyfriend was safe, and Indrid was there to protect him.

When he felt that his claws could retract again, Indrid gently stroked his fingers through Duck’s hair. When his boyfriend smiled, Indrid felt his heart flutter with fondness. What _wouldn’t_ he do for this man? 

For about another hour, he simply held Duck close and was alert to any new sounds or smells that could mean danger. And then he was getting sleepy again, finally. Nuzzling the back of the ranger’s neck, Indrid purred softly and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Day 2, Part 1

Indrid was in bliss. He was holding Duck’s hips, pounding into him from behind, while he shook and moaned in pleasure. Savoring the feeling, he slowed down his movements to roll his hips against Duck’s leisurely. His boyfriend was begging for him to speed up again, but he quite liked the sense of control.

And then he woke up. A sudden, loud noise nearby made him jump awake.

Indrid blinked, squinting at the Saturday morning light coming through the curtains. “Shit, sorry,” Duck said, gently rubbing his shoulder. “I was jus’ gettin’ up for a minute. Y’can keep sleepin’.”

He yawned, sitting up and luxuriously stretching his wings across the room. “It’s alright,” he said, looking up at Duck with fondness. He felt heat curl in his belly as he recalled the dream that Duck had interrupted. 

“Or I can stay,” Duck suggested, sitting back down on the bed and pushing himself closer to the seer. With a flirty grin, he placed his hand on Indrid’s thigh. Looking down, he realized his cock was fully hard and already out without him rubbing and coaxing it out like normal. “How d’you want me?” 

The hazy fog of horniness made it hard for Indrid to decide. “I’m not really awake yet,” he admitted, blinking sleepily at Duck. “Definitely can’t go back to sleep like this, though.” Laying on his back, Indrid purred as he rubbed his cock with his palm. 

“D’you just wanna lay back for a minute and let me help out?” the ranger suggested, leaning in to kiss Indrid’s mandible. Smiling, he agreed. “Actually, I want you to lay your head in my lap. ‘M gonna figure out how to work those antennas.” 

“Antennae,” Indrid gently corrected, shifting to lay his head in Duck’s lap. “To be honest, I’ve never had anyone other than you touch them, so...” His train of thought was cut off by the feeling of Duck’s smooth fingertip brushing the base of his left antenna, and he sighed, leaning into the touch.

“So this is kinda new to you too?” the ranger asked. He noticed Indrid’s hand slowly stroking his cock. “None of that, darlin’. I’m gonna make you feel good, don’t worry.” Obediently, the seer rested his hands on the bed sheets beside him. 

Carefully, he squeezed the base of the right antenna now, and Indrid felt a shiver go down his spine. “Gentle,” Indrid told him, voice cracking. He was turning into putty under Duck’s hands. 

“Yes, sir,” Duck replied, and Indrid could hear his smile in his voice. “What does this feel like?” He quickly and lightly moved his fingers up the length of each antenna.

Arching his back, Indrid whimpered. He felt unbearably hard, and it was difficult to restrain himself from touching his cock. “I’m- I-” he gasped, panting. Duck repeated the motion, this time a little firmer, and Indrid keened, his eyes fluttering shut.

Then his touches turned featherlight. He was tracing the delicate fuzz along the sides of the left antenna with one fingertip. “You didn’t answer me,” he said, smug.

Indrid took a deep breath and unclenched his hands from where they had balled up in the sheets. “It feels so good,” he sighed, keeping his eyes closed. “It’s like I feel it all over my body.” He purred choppily.

“Sounds intense,” the ranger commented. He gently pinched the tip of the right antenna between his thumb and forefinger, and Indrid yelped quietly, bucking his hips forward. He could feel a bead of precum slowly dripping down the side of his neglected cock. “What happens if I lick one?” 

“I don’t know,” the sylph replied, opening his eyes to meet Duck’s. “A-actually, future vision says I love it.” 

With a chuckle, Duck gently lifted an antenna to his mouth, carefully licking the last couple of inches of it. It felt _amazing_. “Duck,” Indrid panted desperately, pushing his hips forward and back reflexively. “Oh, god, Duck-” 

But when he felt teeth grazing the tip, he got lost in the sensation, howling with pleasure as he came untouched.

After a couple of minutes, Indrid’s senses returned to him. Looking down with a soft groan, he saw that Duck had already cleaned him up with the wipes. “Good morning,” Duck said, leaning down and kissing Indrid’s forehead.

“I think I’m in heaven,” Indrid sighed, closing his eyes again. He felt a glass of water being bumped against his hand, and he accepted it gratefully. 

“Breakfast?” Duck asked, holding out his hand for Indrid to take. Feeling a little happy thrill, Indrid let Duck help him out of bed even though he didn’t need it. After putting on some clothes and his human disguise, he followed Duck to the kitchen. 

Duck pulled out various ingredients from his fridge, and he set a frying pan on the stove, letting it heat up. “What do you want in your omelet?” 

“Whatever you’re having,” the sylph answered, yawning. He sat at the kitchen table and noticed by the wall clock that it was only around ten in the morning. He thought he’d slept later than that. “How are you feeling?” 

Duck hummed, chopping up part of a bell pepper. “I’m doin’ pretty good. Y’know, birds’re chirpin’, I got a cute boyfriend, and it’s the weekend.” Indrid made a happy noise in response, and the ranger laughed.

After a few minutes, they sat down to eat together in peaceful silence. “Thanks for making me breakfast,” Indrid said gratefully. “You take good care of me.” 

“I aim to please,” Duck replied simply, grinning.


	11. Day 2, Part 2

Indrid tapped his fingers against his thigh, trying to distract himself. His cock was thick and heavy with arousal. He could feel it pressed against himself through his sweatpants. And he could _smell_ his mate - borrowing his clothes made him feel like he was surrounded by him, and he loved it. All Indrid could think about was the fact that he wanted to fuck the human into next week. 

But Duck was reading, and honestly, the man deserved some time to himself after doing so much to take care of Indrid.

So he desperately willed his erection to go away.

The problem is, the more he focused on trying to be less excited, the more desperate he got. Panting, he dug his nails into the fabric, wanting the pain to help him feel more grounded. But he was already to that level of horny that pain is _good_ , and he let out a soft moan reflexively. 

“Indrid?” Duck asked quietly, setting down his book. The mild look of concern turned into an understanding one. And after watching Indrid squirm for a moment, he smirked. “Is there somethin’ I can do for you?” 

The sylph bit his lip. “I just- this morning _really_ got my heat instincts going.” He looked up, meeting Duck’s eyes. “I know you’ve already done so much for me, and you’ve been so kind, but maybe I should spend some time alone and take care of this.” 

“Is that what you want?” Duck asked, standing up and walking the few steps needed to stand in front of Indrid. The seer looked up at him, clenching his fists so he wouldn’t desperately rut into his own hand. “You want me to leave ya in this state alone?” 

“No,” Indrid whispered. 

“That’s what I thought,” Duck said. He traced Indrid’s cheekbone with the pad of his thumb, and Indrid felt himself lean into the touch. “Let me help ya out again, alright?” 

The sylph stood up, putting his hands on Duck’s hips and reveling in the softness under his hands. “I have to say, I’m fairly desperate in this form, but I’m just about to lose it if I switch to my sylph form.” 

He felt his heart pound faster at Duck’s expression. “Then take off that bracelet,” the human said, licking his lips. 

With a soft growl, Indrid pulled the bracelet off, tossing it on the nearby coffee table. Then he sat back down on the couch. He could feel the fur on his chest and shoulders puffing up so he would look bigger, like in moth person mating rituals. He rubbed his hand over where his cock was sheathed and it eagerly slid out, already hard. “You need to tell me if it gets too intense,” he reminded the ranger, voice rough, and he grabbed Duck’s hips. 

Laughing, he let himself be dragged onto Indrid’s lap. “Sure, babe.” 

His laughter turned into a moan as Indrid bit the thin skin of his neck, careful not to puncture the skin, just wanting to mark him as _Indrid’s mate_. Duck whimpered, balling up his hands in the fur on Indrid’s pink mane. He purred and pulled Duck’s hips closer so he could grind up against his pussy through his clothes. Eventually he let the skin out of his mouth and licked over the bright red hickey soothingly. “Mine,” he growled under his breath, moving his mouth about an inch over to repeat the process, digging his teeth in possessively. 

While Indrid focused on covering him in marks, Duck got progressively more eager with each bite and lick, grinding down on Indrid’s cock. He knew he was getting his pajama pants totally wet from it but he didn’t care one bit. “‘M yours,” he breathed, and moaned when Indrid sharply canted his hips upward against Duck. He balled up his hands in Indrid’s fluffy pink mane as the seer bit down again.

Finally, Indrid was satisfied. Duck had six large hickeys across his neck and shoulders, shaped a bit oddly from Indrid’s fangs making the edges of the hickeys more uneven than a human’s mouth would - in addition to the one he’d left the day before. He gently gave each one a kiss with a purr. “You’re so pretty,” he hummed, licking up Duck’s neck and making him shiver. “So pretty for me, my Duck.” 

The human put his hands on his waistband. “These need to get off right fuckin’ now,” he declared, getting off of Indrid’s lap to undress completely. He could feel that his cunt was dripping wet from the bites as he climbed back into the sylph’s lap. 

Duck felt Indrid’s claws dig into his hips as he grabbed them and pulled the ranger close. When the seer grinded firmly up against him, he groaned in pleasure, hiding his face in the sylph’s fluffy mane as he moved his hips against Indrid’s. The stimulation of the ridged cock rubbing up against his clit was intense and so good. 

“I want you to ride me until you can’t walk,” Indrid growled into Duck’s ear before nipping it. “Will you do that for me, my sweet human?” In reality, he was barely keeping it together, asking the ranger what he wanted instead of just doing as he pleased. Instinct told him to push Duck on the floor and use him again and again without a single break. But love told him to take care of his boyfriend, so he’d be slow and patient - for now.

“Yes! God, yes,” Duck cried out as Indrid jerked his hips a bit more firmly, just to tease him as they grinded together. His legs were already shaking when Indrid picked him up by the hips and slowly, oh so slowly, sank the ranger down on his cock. He keened and whimpered. “Fuck!” Indrid’s dick was _so big_ , and the ridges had a pleasurable texture that none of his toys did. When he finally bottomed out, he felt himself clench around the huge cock a few times as his body adjusted. “Indrid, fuck, you’re so… so fuckin’ big,” he moaned into the sylph’s neck. 

Meanwhile, Indrid felt his antennae tremble wildly as he used all of his willpower to stay still instead of thrusting wildly into his boyfriend. “My beautiful mate,” he growled, licking over Duck’s hickeys again. “You take my cock so well.” Then he had an idea. He gently rubbed over Duck’s clit with a thumb and hummed with pleasure at the resulting tightness. “How does that feel?” Internally, he begged his hips to stay still. He was getting closer to losing his composure completely. 

Whimpering, Duck wrapped his arms around Indrid’s neck so he could pull himself closer. He pressed his forehead into Indrid’s cheek. “S-so good,” he gasped, trembling. “I- I want you to fuck me, but-” Indrid saw in a flash that Duck’s legs would give out in basically any future that he tried to use them to ride the sylph. 

Grabbing his hips firmly, Indrid slowly picked up the human a few inches, and then in the same measured pace he pushed him back down, taking a deep breath. Duck was so tight and hot around him. He didn’t want to hurt him, but his instincts were _screaming_ at him to pound his boyfriend into oblivion. “How’s this, my love?” 

“Harder,” the ranger panted. _Finally_ , Indrid could lose control, and he very much did. 

Tightening his hold on Duck’s hips and digging in his claws, he quickly pushed and pulled him up and down, fucking up into him with a hungry growl. After a few minutes, he barely registered that his boyfriend was climaxing, cursing and moaning, as Indrid furiously chased his own orgasm, focused only on the feeling of his cock inside Duck. 

When he came, Indrid keened and chirped, pulling Duck even closer as he thrust his hips up and down firmly until he was finally satisfied.

Panting, he first withdrew his claws, gently rubbing with his soft hands over the bruises he’d made on Duck’s hips. “Starlight?” he whispered, nuzzling the top of the human’s head. He heard only a soft groan in response. Duck was leaning against him bonelessly, his face buried in the sylph’s neck. “Are you alright?” 

“Mhmmm.” Duck finally lifted his head and leaned back a little. “ _Fuck_.” 

Carefully, Indrid lifted him up and off of his dick and set him back on the seer’s lap. He tried to ignore that he was still hard and felt the relentless need to fuck his mate again. “What do you need, baby?” 

Eyes half-lidded, Duck bit his lip. “I see you’re still rarin’ to go, an’ that was the best fuckin’ I ever got, so I’m thinkin’ we should have another round real quick.” 

With a dark chuckle, Indrid rubbed his cheek with a gentle hand. “Get on the floor,” he purred. “Hands and knees.” The ranger moved slowly and carefully, already sore from the last round, but obediently did as he was told. Getting off of the sofa and kneeling behind his boyfriend, Indrid pushed a thick finger into him, enjoying the resulting moan. “My needy mate. So lovely and perfect.” He added another finger, curling them just right to make Duck jolt with pleasure. Feeling his own cum in the cunt gave him a deep sense of satisfaction. “I’m going to make you feel so good, my sweet. Would you like that?” 

“Yes, please, yes,” Duck babbled, his head hanging low. “Fuck, please!” 

With satisfaction, Indrid removed his fingers and replaced them with his thick cock, pushing it into Duck once again. “You’re mine,” he growled, snapping his hips forward to firmly fuck into the human. He repeated the motion several times, happy to hear a small noise of pleasure each time. “All mine.” 

“Yours,” Duck panted. This only fed Indrid’s excitement, and he tightened his hold on the ranger’s hips, pulling them toward him as he firmly thrusted his hips forward. “Ah! Yours!” It seemed that was the magic word to make Indrid fuck him faster. Pistoning himself in and out of his boyfriend at a punishing pace, it didn’t take long for him to climax again, spreading his wings and trilling. 

Finally, he felt sated, like the burning need was temporarily calmed. “My perfect love,” he purred, pulling out of Duck. Gently, he maneuvered him onto his back. The ranger met his eyes, glazed over with his fucked-out expression. “Do you want to cum, sweetheart?” He grinned at the eager nod that his boyfriend gave him. 

It took only a few soft licks on his clit for the ranger to climax again. 

Lifting his head and licking his lips, Indrid took his bracelet from the coffee table and slipped it on. He rubbed Duck’s tummy soothingly for a moment before getting up to grab him a glass of water, a snack, and a couple of ice packs. Returning, he helped Duck sit up, peppering kisses over his face as the human giggled.

“It wasn’t too much, was it?” Indrid asked, voice soft as he opened the pack of crackers for his boyfriend. 

Duck shook his head. “It was jus’ the right amount,” he replied, voice a little rough. “To be honest, I might need a nap. Jesus christ.” He sighed as Indrid pressed the ice packs on his hips where he’d grabbed most often, already looking a bit bruised. “Thanks, darlin’.” 

“It’s my pleasure,” the seer answered, kissing his shoulder. “Let’s get you in bed.”


	12. Day 2, Part 3

Duck sighed comfortably and picked up the ice packs, putting them on the bedside table instead of continuing to press against his bruises. He wriggled deeper into the blankets and scooted closer to Indrid, who was already asleep. 

Instead of closing his eyes to nap with him, Duck just looked at him. His soft pink lips, his pointed chin, his peaceful expression. His white hair with its dark roots, an odd but unique styling choice. His dark eyelashes that framed his beautiful eyes, currently closed. His iconic reflective red glasses.

He was in love.

Duck was in love with Indrid - hell, he’d been in love with the guy since before this entire heat thing started. But spending all this time with him had been a rare treat and it let him get to know him even better. The sex was just a bonus. An amazing, incredible bonus - even if he was a little sore from it. 

He smiled as Indrid’s eyes fluttered open. “G’mornin’,” he greeted the seer. “You’ve only been sleepin’ for like fifteen minutes.” 

“That’s fine,” Indrid yawned. He pushed up his glasses to look at Duck without the red overlay; he was still wearing them out of habit, although the disguise enchantment was no longer attached to them. The ranger felt a bit entranced by his shimmering red eyes. It was like they were opals, or if they shined in the light unnaturally… Then Indrid spoke again, and Duck was snapped out of it. “Thanks.” He was blushing. 

“Uh, for what?” Duck asked, confused. 

Indrid took hold of his hand, and Duck interlaced their fingers. “In some futures you were saying sweet things to me.” 

The ranger laughed and pulled Indrid’s hand to his face so he could kiss the back of it. “I guess I gotta step up then,” he teased. “Wouldn’t want my theoretical future self to be more charmin’ than me.”

In response, Indrid grinned. “Duck, you are already perfectly charming as it is.” 

He felt his face getting warm and simply gave Indrid’s hand another kiss. Changing the subject, he asked, “So do you know how long this heat will last?” The sylph shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “Hey, it’s okay,” Duck soothed, scooting closer so he could hug Indrid to his chest. “I’m jus’ wonderin’ if I need to call off’a work, is all. It’s only Saturday, but the sooner I call in, the better.” 

“You’d take time off work for my heat?” Indrid asked, sounding delighted.

“‘Course I would,” Duck said. He kissed the top of Indrid’s head, rubbing the back of it with his hand softly. “I’m-” Wait, it was too early to say he was _in love_ with Indrid. He scrambled for something else to say. “I’m dating you, and you’re important to me, so yeah, I’m plannin’ on missin’ work if you’re still in heat by the time Monday rolls around.” 

Indrid hummed happily and kissed Duck’s neck on top of all the hickeys he’d given earlier. “These definitely won’t be gone by then,” he said.

“Y’don’t sound real guilty there,” the ranger said dryly, but he was full of affection.

The seer shrugged. “I’m not. It was fun giving them to you, and to be honest, they look good on you. Very sexy.” 

“Thanks,” Duck mumbled. “Y’look good, too, regardless of hickey status.”

Indrid laughed. “I have a couple from you,” he pointed out. “And I wear tank tops everywhere. I’m going to have to borrow a normal person shirt from you.” 

“The horror,” Duck teased. He pulled back from Indrid so he could scoot downward and press a kiss to the sylph’s lips. “Seein’ you wearin’ my clothes is- 

“-hot as fuck,” Indrid said, finishing Duck’s sentence. The seer giggled, giving him several little kisses. “Really?” 

Duck trailed his fingers through Indrid’s hair. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “It’s a possessive thing or somethin’. It just looks real good when it’s so obvious you’re _mine_.” 

“Well, I am,” the sylph responded, grinning. 

There was a silent moment that passed by while Duck tried to figure out what to say. “Are you?” he asked, his voice shy. He knew they’d already addressed this, but it still felt good to hear it.

“I’d like to think so,” Indrid responded with a crooked smile, giving him a lingering kiss. “That I’m your boyfriend.” His heart fluttered as he said those words. He’d waited so _long_ to be able to call Duck his boyfriend, and now he could say it whenever he wanted.

Duck nodded, grinning. “Hell yeah.” 

Indrid laughed, finally getting up and crawling over the ranger. “And you’re my mate,” he purred, gently touching his forehead to Duck’s. 

“Yeah,” Duck responded, and Indrid noticed with satisfaction the way his voice wavered. He kissed along his jawbone. “I’m your mate.” 

The seer tilted his head. “I’m not in my sylph form and we fucked twice in the last hour, but hearing you say that…” He gave Duck a hungry smile. “I like it.” 

“I know,” Duck replied, putting his hands on Indrid’s cheeks and pulling him in for kisses. “An’ I’ll keep sayin’ it.” Indrid purred peacefully into the kiss. 

After a few minutes, Duck took a deep breath. “You got a big sweet tooth, right?” 

“Yes,” Indrid responded. He’d ask why Duck wanted to know, but he had several visions of them baking cookies and heard the small echo of Duck’s voice asking if he wanted to do so. “You’re brilliant. Cookies sound amazing.” 

Laughing, Duck nuzzled Indrid’s cheek. “But I didn’t even-”

“-get to ask yet,” Indrid finished for him. “Go ahead, ask.” 

The smile on the human’s face made Indrid’s chest feel warm. “D’you wanna make cookies?”

“Duck Newton, I would like nothing more,” the sylph giggled, giving him one final kiss before rolling off of him and hopping off the bed. “Besides, cooking is easier with four arms.” 

The ranger followed him into the kitchen. “I didn’t even think of that,” he marveled as Indrid took off his bracelet, morphing into his large sylph form. 

One perk of future vision was that Indrid could see the result of him opening any cabinet and know what was inside without having to actually open it. He could also see the moments that he found what he was looking for if he actually went through with the search, so he knew basically where anything he needed in the kitchen was. Humming, he gathered the ingredients on the little handwritten recipe card Duck handed him.

Meanwhile, the ranger called the station. “Yeah, hey, it’s Duck,” he said, looking at Indrid with a smile. “I know I don’t tend to take vacation days often, but I think this upcomin’ week I could use some R and R. I’m not comin’ in on Monday or Tuesday.” He listened to the response. “Yeah, I can still make our meetin’ on Thursday, y’can bet on that.” Another pause. “Alright, sounds good. See ya Wednesday, probably.” And he hung up the phone. 

“Your supervisor seems nice,” Indrid noted, carefully scooping out a cup of sugar. 

Duck shrugged. “I’ve been there for twenty years now, they better let me take a li’l break every now and then. There’s not a lotta urgent issues I’m researchin’ right now anyways. Well, it’s _important_ and I’ll get it done on time, but what I meant was that it’s analyzin’ patterns of what’s already happened, an’ there’s no expiration date on that data.” 

Indrid nodded distractedly, mixing together the ingredients slowly. “You sure y’don’t want help?” He shook his head. The sylph didn’t cook often in his tiny, cramped kitchen in the ‘bago, and when he did, it was very simple recipes. This was more complex than his usual style, but it was kind of fun. Following the steps was easy and a certain sort of soothing, and using a bigger kitchen was a luxury. 

He was distracted when Duck hugged him from behind, carefully slotting his arms between the several pairs of wings and wrapping them around Indrid’s waist. “Hi.” The human leaned his cheek against Indrid’s back, flattening some of the furry mane. 

“Hello,” Indrid replied quietly, finally done measuring out and mixing both the wet and dry ingredients. Now he only had to combine the two and add chocolate chips. “How are you feeling, dear?” He smiled as the hug around his waist tightened. 

“Good,” Duck mumbled into the pink fluff. “‘M gonna set up a movie.” Indrid sighed as the hug disappeared, wishing he could just be held forever. 

But after a few minutes, Duck returned from the living room. “I put all the pillows on the floor like last time,” he explained, leaning against the doorframe. “What’s the progress on the cookies?” 

“I just need to finish mixing in the chocolate chips. Oh, and the recipe card says to let the dough chill in the fridge for an hour, so we have to wait a little while before we can have them.” 

“ _Or_ ,” Duck said, walking slowly toward Indrid. “We can have some now.” He swiped his finger through the cookie dough and then licked it off his fingertip, meeting Indrid’s eyes. 

The sylph felt a little shiver go through him. “Stop,” he complained. 

“What if I don’t wanna?” the ranger asked, tilting his head mischievously.

“Duck, you could get sick,” Indrid admonished. “Quit it.” 

The human only grinned and took more. “Make me.” 

Indrid narrowed his eyes at Duck, setting the bowl in the fridge. The dough was done being mixed up, anyway. “Gladly.” He walked up to Duck until he was crowding him against the kitchen counter, putting a pair of hands on the counter on either side of him to trap him and another pair on his waist. “But what should I do to this naughty human?” he mused out loud, leaning down to nibble Duck’s neck and relishing the little moan he heard in response. The sylph purred, thinking of the possibilities.

“Y’could fuck me again,” Duck said helpfully with a little grin, blushing.

The seer tilted his head. “Hush, now,” he said sweetly. “Do you need something in your mouth to keep you quiet?” At Duck’s eager nod, he placed his fingers up against his mouth, and the ranger happily accepted them, laving his tongue over Indrid’s fingertips. “Oh, good boy.” 

Then Indrid pulled down Duck’s pajama pants and boxers, lifting him up by the hips and placing him on the kitchen counter. “I’m going to eat you out now,” he said matter-of-factly, and kneeled between Duck’s legs. He was big enough in this form to still have his fingers in Duck’s mouth to keep him quiet.

Nuzzling the human’s thighs apart, Indrid licked gently into his cunt. Duck hummed around his fingers, sucking on them greedily. The sylph hooked Duck’s knees over Indrid’s shoulders and pulled him closer, holding onto his ass with tightly-gripping hands. 

But when Duck’s moans became more shaky as he got closer to cumming, Indrid pulled his tongue back into his mouth. “You’ve been bad,” Indrid said, grinning. He nipped Duck’s inner thigh and laughed quietly as he felt Duck suck harder on his fingers. “You know, I have half a mind to just leave you like this, all wound up.” Of course, he would do no such thing, especially as his own excitement just kept mounting. “What do you think?” 

Duck narrowed his eyes at the seer, whose fingers were still in the ranger’s mouth. “Oh, seems like you can’t talk right now for some reason,” Indrid teased. “Guess that means it’s cool.” He couldn’t stop his antennae from betraying him, trembling in arousal. When Duck whined, he finally removed his fingers from the human’s mouth. 

He licked his lips. “You wouldn’t jus’ leave me like this,” Duck said with a crooked smile, running his hand through Indrid’s mane across his chest. “You need it more ‘n I do.” 

It was true. But Duck still wanted it, regardless of who needed it more. “Maybe I’ll let you cum if you suck me off,” Indrid countered, tilting his head. “Will you do that, my love?” 

“It’s a deal,” Duck said, hopping off the counter. “I’ll meet you on the pillows in the movie watchin’ corner.” 

Eagerly, Indrid walked into the living room, fluttering his wings. He laid on his back on the couch cushions that had been put on the floor, cozy in the little nest. Duck kneeled in front of him, spreading the seer’s legs. “You know, Indrid,” the ranger said conversationally, rubbing his hand over the slit between Indrid’s legs. His cock slid out quickly, already getting hard. “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous.” 

“Thanks,” he gasped in response, as Duck wrapped his hand around his slick cock. 

Indrid moaned as he felt Duck’s tongue kitten-lick gently over the tip of his cock. “I love how big an’ strong you are in this form. Makes me feel all small ‘n protected.” The sylph canted his hips upward into Duck’s hand, panting. “Ah, ah, none of that. I’ll be havin’ my mouth on this thing soon, an’ I don’t think I could handle you thrustin’.” 

“Alright,” Indrid said, his voice already sounding wrecked. He focused on keeping his hips still as Duck’s tongue swiped over the head of his cock, making his toes curl. The sylph moaned, “My sweet mate.” 

Duck chuckled quietly. Indrid yelped in pleasured surprise as he felt the tip of Duck’s tongue lick deftly between two of the ridges on his cock. “‘S that good, darlin’?”

“Yes, so good,” Indrid babbled as Duck’s tongue explored down his shaft, flicking between ridges and tonguing every detail. “Duck, my dear, all mine.” He was just rambling at this point, and tightly holding his wings to his body in the effort to keep his hips still. 

If he was listening to his instincts, he’d grab Duck by the hair and wrench his head forward until his nose was buried in the yellow fluff on Indrid’s belly. He’d fuck his mouth with reckless abandon until he was satisfied. But Indrid had control over himself, so he just fantasized about this with a desperate groan while Duck leisurely lapped at his dick. 

And then Duck’s lips wrapped around the head of Indrid’s cock, and he started lightly sucking. “Duck, I- I need to-” he groaned, muscles clenching and relaxing as he tried with all his might to keep himself from thrusting into Duck’s mouth. Generally, Indrid didn’t like to swear, but if he did, he’d be cursing up a storm right now. He was needy, and desperate, and about to lose it. 

Thankfully, the ranger seemed to understand. He firmly grabbed Indrid’s cock around the base and started quickly rubbing his hand up and down the shaft while he sucked the head. “It’s- you probably don’t wanna-” Indrid was panting and barely able to string together words. He wanted nothing more than to rut into Duck’s mouth and cum, but his desire to respect the human won over that.

Duck’s warm, wet mouth left his dick, and Indrid whined in greedy frustration. “‘M gonna pull of when y’start cummin’, how ‘bout that,” he said, swiping his tongue over the ridges closest to the head of his cock. Indrid nodded eagerly and panted as Duck’s mouth returned to its previous status of sucking on his dick. 

When the human’s hold tightened on his cock, the moth person whimpered needfully, arching his back. “I’m- I-” he gasped, trembling. He was _so close_. And when Duck hummed in acknowledgement, it pushed him over the edge, howling with pleasure. 

The ranger let the cock out of his mouth with a gasp, closing his eyes and continuing to pump Indrid’s dick until it was milked dry. Only when he whined from the overstimulation did Duck stop. 

And when Indrid finally sat up and opened his eyes, he saw that Duck’s face and chest was entirely streaked with cum. The human was looking at him smugly, as if to say, _look what I made you do_.

“Oh dear,” Indrid giggled, feeling his face heat up with a blush. “Oh, no, it’s in your hair.” 

“Yeah, no shit,” Duck laughed. “I’m gettin’ in the shower. I think I’m gonna use it as an opportunity to have some alone time, so… do whatever, I guess?” 

“Sure,” Indrid said, laying back down and closing his eyes. He wrapped his wings around himself like blankets and purred. He was already drifting off to sleep when the shower started running.


	13. Day 2, Part 4

Indrid woke up to the smell of cookies. “Duck?” he called out sleepily, sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest with a yawn. “What time is it?” 

“‘Bout one in the afternoon. Uh, we should prob’ly eat somethin’ other than cookies for lunch, though.” The ranger glanced at the oven timer. Only five more minutes before the cookies were done. “Sandwiches sound okay?” 

“Sure,” Indrid responded, tying his bracelet on his wrist and becoming human again. He hugged Duck from behind, kissing his neck. “I’m so happy you’re my mate.” 

“An’ I’m happy you’re my boyfriend,” Duck responded, pulling out the bread from the cabinet. “Let go’a me so I can get the stuff out. We can snuggle after lunch.” 

Playfully, Indrid purred in Duck’s ear and nibbled his ear. With a shiver, Duck started laughing and pulled away from him. “You’re a fuckin’ menace.” 

“Your menace,” Indrid said sweetly, grinning. But he backed off and helped Duck make lunch.

After eating, Indrid yawned lazily. “Love, I hope you don’t mind if I take another nap,” he said, stretching. “It appears that the heat makes me need a _lot_ more sleep than I thought.” He noticed that Duck was grinning and blushing. “Oh, you like being called ‘love’?”

“Yeah,” Duck mumbled. “It’s sweet.” 

With a gentle smile, Indrid kissed him on the cheek as he walked out of the kitchen and into Duck’s bedroom. He hopped on the bed and pulled off his bracelet, setting it on a bedside table. He laid down on his back and spread his wings with a happy chirp.

“You’re so fuckin’ cute,” Duck laughed, following Indrid. He climbed on the bed and sat with his legs crossed beside the sylph. “Can I play with your wings?” At Indrid’s nod, Duck reached forward and stroked the smallest wings, smiling at the resulting purr. “Your colors are so pretty.” 

Indrid trilled happily. “Really?” Hearing the compliment made his heart flutter. He knew his colors were odd, even by sylph standards: vibrant pink and yellow.

“Well, yeah,” Duck said, as if it was an obvious fact. “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous.” The sylph chittered shyly, closing his eyes because he was too shy to keep up any eye contact. “I’m- I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, d’you want me to stop with the compliments?” 

Indrid shook his head. “They’re nice,” he said, voice rough with purrs. Even if this made warmth curl in his belly once again, and he was trying to sleep, he wanted to hear more.

“Then I’m jus’ gonna keep sayin’ what I been thinkin’. You got the prettiest patterns, too.” He traced his fingers over the swirls on his smaller wings, and Indrid shivered with pleasure. “An’ you’re so soft. I just love it.” 

“Thanks,” Indrid chirped softly, looking lovingly at Duck with a deep blush. Then he told him, “I love you,” the words tumbling out of his mouth without forethought. Maybe it was the heat making his mind hazy, or maybe it was the sleepiness dissipating his inhibitions.

Then a momentary panic found its way into Indrid. “I mean-!” he squeaked, eyes wide.

With a chuckle, Duck pulled one of Indrid’s hands to his mouth and kissed the palm. His expression was unimaginably soft. “I love you, too,” he responded, smiling. “An’ you already know this, prob’ly, but I almost said that t’you today already, so y’don’t need to be worried ‘bout if it’s too soon.” 

Indrid sighed with relief. “Oh, I’m glad.” He started purring again as Duck stroked his wings again. “I don’t think we’re following regular dating etiquette, regardless.” 

“There was no waitin’ ‘til after the third date, that’s for sure,” Duck said, grinning. He smoothed down Indrid’s feathers on his wings with his palm and then laid down beside the sylph. He wrapped his wings around them both like dark curtains, and his purrs echoed around in the tiny enclosed space. 

And although Duck didn’t nap often, he actually fell asleep first, feeling so safe and loved in Indrid’s embrace.


	14. Day 2, Part 5

When Indrid woke up, he turned his head to see Duck’s alarm clock: It was three in the afternoon. Yawning, he looked over the edge of the bed where the ranger was crouching. “Um, hi.” 

“Oh!” Duck looked surprised that Indrid was awake. He was also blushing, and shoved whatever he was messing with back under the bed. “Hi!” He quickly stood up and sat on the bed, running his fingers through the pink fur on Indrid’s chest. 

He leaned into the contact, purring. “What were you doing?” Quickly flitting through visions in the back of his mind, a smile found its way across his face. “ _Oh_.”

“That’s cheatin’,” Duck said with exasperation. “Not fair.” 

“What’s not fair, Duck Newton, is that you’ve had a box of toys under this bed the _entire time_ and didn’t bother to say anything.” Indrid sat up and nuzzled the ranger’s neck until he laughed. “Get your toys, love. I want to know what you have.” 

With an exaggerated sigh, Duck got back off the bed and pulled out the clear box under the bed, setting it on top of the sheets. Indrid eagerly started pulling toys out of it. He had a massage wand - Indrid already had ideas for that one, based on fantasies from many nights of touching himself - and a variety of vibrators, along with some regular dildos, too. All of it was made of high-quality materials, like silicone. A fun surprise was the harness clearly meant to let Duck peg somebody, and of course, the large dildos.

Curiously, he picked one up. It had _heft_ and was almost as big as his own cock in his sylph form. “Where do you even get one of these?” he mused, squeezing it. It was pleasantly just the right amount of squishy with a firm core. 

He looked up and saw Duck’s face was a brilliant shade of red, his hands covering his eyes. “There’s websites for it,” he mumbled. “Monster cocks.” 

Indrid grinned hungrily. “D’you think of me when you use them?” Duck lowered his hands and nodded, and the sylph shivered with the wave of arousal he felt. 

“I gotta be honest w’you, because I know for a fuckin’ fact that I can’t keep much information to myself an’ it’ll be worse if it comes out later, so here goes. When I was younger I was a _big_ mothman fan.” 

“ _Really_?” Indrid asked, delighted.

Duck nodded, clearly embarrassed. “Don’t poke too much fun, now, alright? Well, anyways, everybody who knew me back then knows ‘bout that phase…” 

“Phase?” Jokingly, the seer narrowed his eyes and bared his mandibles at Duck, who swallowed nervously, eyes wide. He paused, smiling. “What, you like it when I’m dangerous?” 

“Yes,” Duck squeaked. He pulled another monster dildo out of the box. It was a warm shade of gray. “As a joke people still send me links to mothman merch.”

Reaching out and taking the dildo, Indrid mused, “It’s not very accurate. Oh, and I don’t get any royalties from it, rude.” 

“Well, I didn’t really think the mothman was _real_ so much as a fun legend, so I wasn’t too worried about accuracy,” Duck admitted, cheeks burning. “I jus’ wanted it to be big.” 

Indrid grinned hungrily at him. “Mine’s bigger.” 

“Yeah,” Duck breathed, leaning in and kissing Indrid. “That was definitely a pleasant surprise.” 

He couldn’t help it - Indrid started laughing into the kiss. “I can’t believe you masturbated to the thought of me _before we met_ ,” he teased. 

Duck only lifted an eyebrow. “Tell me you didn’t touch yourself when you got your first visions’a me.” He gave the sylph a smug look when he didn’t receive a response. “And was that before you met me?” 

“Yes,” Indrid whispered, chittering with embarrassment. 

“Then we’re even,” the human chuckled. “‘Sides, I got an idea.” He grabbed the harness. “You ever been pegged?” 

“ _Please_ ,” the seer said immediately, looking at him eagerly. “I have and I want to be.” 

“Alright,” Duck said. “Why don’t you go clean up in the shower an’ I’ll get everythin’ together that we’ll need.” 

On his way, Indrid put on his human disguise and then grabbed some lube. He grinned at Duck. Privately, he knew it’s been a while since he’d done this, and he wanted to open himself up slowly.

When Indrid walked back into the room, he saw that Duck was wearing a harness with a modestly-sized dildo. “What’s first?” Indrid asked, rubbing the towel against his hair. He hadn’t bothered to put clothes back on after showering.

“I’m gonna fuck you w’this,” Duck told him. “What position d’you want?” 

“Missionary,” Indrid said quietly, climbing on the bed and getting on his back. He purred softly as the ranger crawled over him, spreading his legs. 

Duck smiled at him, pressing the tip of the strap against Indrid’s hole. “You look so good like this. All ready and wanting.” Blushing, the seer nodded. Then Duck slowly sank into him, right up to where it couldn’t get any deeper. Indrid groaned with pleasure. It was bigger than his three fingers he’d used in the shower. “Hands by your side, babe. No touching yourself.” Indrid opened his eyes, looking up at the human fondly. He gasped at a particularly hard thrust. “My pretty darlin’. You like it when I fuck you?” Indrid nodded, and Duck lightly slapped one of his ass cheeks. The seer whimpered. “Say it.” 

“I like it when you fuck me,” he responded, pushing his head firmly back into the pillow as the ranger began moving faster. “Mnn, Duck…” 

“What is it, honey?” Duck asked, his voice sweet and gentle, contrasting with the way he firmly thrusted into Indrid’s ass. 

Indrid bit his lip as he let out a louder moan. “So good,” he gasped, shuddering with pleasure as Duck’s pounding hit him at a new angle inside. “ _Duck_!” 

“Were you thinkin’ of me in the shower, when you were fingerin’ yourself?” Duck slowed down his movements but kept up with the deep thrusts, slowly dragging the toy over Indrid’s sensitive prostate over and over tantalizingly. He whined, clenching around the toy. It felt too good. “Answer me.” Duck stopped moving. 

“Yes,” Indrid panted, looking at him again. He groaned with pleasure and relief as Duck started fucking him again, faster now. “Yes, the whole time, oh my god.”

“That’s fuckin’ hot,” the ranger said. “You’re such a good mate.” Those words sent sparks of pleasure down the sylph’s spine. Duck was hitting that spot with every thrust now, and Indrid realized that the non-stop whimpering and moans echoing through the air were coming from himself. “I bet you can cum without me touchin’ your cock at all.” 

Pressing his hips against the thrusts in a vain attempt to let them get even deeper, Indrid moaned, voice high and needy. “Please, please, please,” he babbled. He was close, so close, and riding the edge was painfully arousing.

But then Duck smacked his ass once again, and he arched his back with a wordless cry, cumming over his belly. He panted as Duck cleaned him up and snuggled to his side, waiting for him to get back to alertness.


	15. Day 2, Part 6

When Indrid yawned and stretched, he was finally alert enough to sit up and give Duck a hungry look. “Can I use toys on you?” 

“Yes, please,” the ranger responded with a shy grin. He pushed the box toward Indrid, and the seer pulled out some silk ribbons. “Oh, nice.” 

Indrid smiled at him, eyes roving over the human’s body. “Do you know what shibari is, my love?” 

“Uhh, no?” Duck responded curiously. 

The sylph walked behind where Duck was standing and pulled his hands behind his back. “How do you feel about bondage?” 

“Good. Really good.” Indrid could hear the smile in his boyfriend’s voice.

“I’m glad. Me, too.” He focused on getting Duck’s arms tied behind him. “Shibari is a Japanese style of bondage that involves complex knotwork. Lucky for you, I’ve dabbled in it.” When he was done, Duck’s arms were securely knotted behind his back in an elegant pattern. 

Walking around to Duck’s front, Indrid gently guided him onto the bed, making sure he didn’t fall. “Starlight, would you like to be tied up even more?” 

“Yes,” Duck answered, looking at him with a crooked smile that made Indrid’s heart flutter. “‘Course I do. Bring your worst.” 

That was meant to be hyperbolic, of course, but at the same time… Indrid grinned sharply, narrowing his eyes. Crawling behind Duck, he tied his thighs to his ankles in a way that forced his legs to be open while he kneeled. “Are you capable and comfortable with multiple orgasms in a row, with no breaks?” 

“Hell yeah, I am.” 

When he was done, the sylph asked, “How do you feel?”

“Excited. Wet. A little nervous,” the human answered. 

“It’ll be fun. And remember the safeword,” Indrid told him, hopping off the bed to get a vibrator. 

“It’s ‘watermelon,’” Duck parroted. He gave Indrid a soft look. “Damn, you take care of me even when you’re tyin’ me up.” 

Digging through the box of toys, Indrid decided to use the massage wand. It would be excellent for edging his boyfriend. He plugged it in by the bedside tables, and the cord was long enough to reach the other end of the bed. 

“Are you ready, love?” Indrid asked with a teasing smile. At Duck’s nod, he gently pushed the massage wand against his pussy. “Look at you, all wet for me.” The ranger’s cheeks darkened with a blush. He gasped and leaned his head back when Indrid turned on the wand to its lowest setting. 

Slowly, he moved it to Duck’s clit. Groaning, he grinded down onto the wand, clearly enjoying the stimulation. But when Indrid saw with his future vision that Duck was close to cumming, he moved it away to keep rubbing at his labia instead. “Indrid, please,” he moaned, fruitlessly moving his hips in an attempt to get the vibrator back on his clit.

“I’ll think about it,” Indrid said, swiping the vibrator over his clit a few times before pulling it back, leaving Duck without any stimulation. “Then again, you’ve came a lot of times in the past couple of days. Maybe you’ve had enough.” 

“Nooo,” Duck whined, and Indrid giggled. “You promised earlier I could cum!” 

“I did,” Indrid acquiesced, placing the vibrator back on Duck’s clit and turning it back on. “But I didn’t say when.” He increased the speed of it, and the ranger gasped, quickly approaching orgasm.

And then Indrid turned it off again, gently rubbing it over his clit but not giving him nearly as much stimulation as he obviously wanted. Duck growled. “You fucker!” 

“Is that the way to convince me to let you cum, my lovely mate?” Indrid asked in a mockingly-sweet tone. The sylph reached forward and pinched Duck’s inner thigh, making him yelp and jump. He shivered, clearly becoming more aroused from the pain.

“N-no,” Duck sighed, and moaned with relief as the vibrator was placed back on his clit at its lowest setting. 

And they continued like this for at least fifteen more minutes. Then Duck was getting desperate.

The human whimpered, grinding down on the vibrator at its highest setting, tears in his eyes. “Please, please!” he whined, trembling and quaking. 

“Hmm,” Indrid said, exaggeratedly pretending to think about it. “Nah, I don’t think so.” He turned off the toy again. Duck growled in frustration, but it sounded more wrecked and needy than intimidating. “What, is there something you want?” 

“Please let me cum,” Duck begged. Indrid noticed the tear roll down his cheek, and he wiped it away sympathetically, giving the spot a kiss. “Fuck, Indrid, please, I need it so bad…” 

“You’re doing so well,” Indrid said encouragingly, putting the toy back on Duck’s clit for him to grind on, and he turned it back on. “You wouldn’t cum without permission, would you?” 

Duck just whimpered, leaning his head against Indrid’s shoulder and quivering with the pleasure of the vibrations. He sloppily moved his hips forward and back, rubbing himself desperately on the massage wand. And when Indrid turned it off, he sighed unhappily, still shaking. 

“I’m going to untie you now,” Indrid said, crawling behind Duck now to do so. “You’ve been so good for me, sweetheart.” 

“Please,” Duck whispered, rubbing his wrists now that they were untied. 

“Get on your back,” Indrid told him, and the human hastily complied, spreading his legs eagerly. “Can I fuck you in sylph form?” Duck nodded rapidly, and Indrid pulled off his bracelet, turning into a large moth person again. He lined up his cock with Duck’s cunt and pushed himself in. From the ranger’s intense arousal it was incredibly wet and sloppy. Leisurely, Indrid pushed his hips forward and back. 

He grabbed the massage wand again and turned it on its lowest speed, pressing it against Duck’s clit while he slowly fucked him. The resulting noises of pleasure were like music to his ears, and every few thrusts he turned up the vibrator’s speed a notch until it was full speed. 

Duck was bucking and squirming beneath him desperately, moaning and whimpering. Realizing just how loud he was, Indrid shoved his fingers of one hand into his mouth, and he sucked on them eagerly, becoming much quieter. The sylph groaned as he felt Duck’s tongue rubbing over them needily. 

He thrusted harder into Duck and purred as he felt the ranger clenching around him, finally, _finally_ climaxing. He felt a wet warmth and surprised, looked down and saw that Duck squirted from how insanely aroused he’d gotten.

When he was done, Indrid turned the massage wand off and set it down on the sheets next to him. “How was that, darling?” 

He was answered by a weak groan. “Good,” he panted in response. His eyes fluttered open to look at the sylph, and he looked absolutely wrecked. “Fuck. I don’t think I can move ‘til the next fuckin’ century, though.”

Still sitting between the human’s legs, Indrid grabbed Duck’s hips. The ranger moaned weakly as his fingers pushed against the bruises he’d given him earlier. “Alright?” Indrid asked gently, leaning down and kissing Duck’s forehead. 

“Yeah,” Duck panted, eyes closed. “It’s good. I like it.” He moaned again when Indrid curiously pressed his fingers into the bruises more firmly. “I like it a lot.” 

“Good to know,” Indrid said thoughtfully before fucking into him at a brutal pace. After a couple of minutes, Duck started moaning again, and Indrid felt him clench in a spike of pleasure. He brought back the vibrator, pressing it against Duck once again and turning it on. 

The ranger let out a broken moan, moving his hips eagerly with Indrid’s with the added pleasure. It wasn’t long before he was cumming again. “Indriiiid,” he whined, trembling, and the sylph decided he wanted to hear that again. 

So he wouldn’t let himself cum until Duck came at least one more time. 

Not relenting at all, Indrid turned up the vibrator to a higher speed and kept rolling his hips against Duck’s, fucking into him firmly but slowly. The human was way too far gone in pleasure to form real words, but the seer heard variations of “Indrid” and “love you” and “please” in a babbled mess. And when he came a third time in a row, he bonelessly sank into the mattress beneath him, clearly spent. 

Then Indrid pounded fast into him until he climaxed too, spreading his wings and trilling happily.


	16. Day 2, Part 7

From the heat, Indrid’s stamina was much higher than normal, so he quickly became alert after the round of sex. Duck was not so lucky. The fact that he’d had so many orgasms over the past two days was catching up with him, and he was in a deep sleep now. 

Stretching, Indrid put back on his human disguise and some pajamas. First he had water, and he got Duck a glass of water too, placing it on his bedside table. Then he moved Duck to the living room so he could strip the bed and put on new sheets. He purred, thinking of how he was providing for his mate. Next he moved Duck back to the bed and put some pajamas on the sheets beside him for him to change into later.

Then, he walked into the kitchen. He washed grapes and berries, making a simple fruit salad, and put half of them in a bowl for himself, the other half in a bowl for Duck. He also pulled out some bread and toasted it before making PB&J sandwiches for both of them. 

He ate his meal and set aside Duck’s in the fridge for when he woke up. 

Around seven in the evening, the ranger came wandering into the living room wearing rumpled up pajamas, the ones Indrid had put out for him. “Hi,” he sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Thanks for the water. An’ the clean sheets.” 

“You’re welcome,” Indrid said, looking up from his drawing he was working on, sitting on the couch. He’d put the cushions back on it instead of leaving them in the nest on the floor. “Dinner’s in the fridge. It’s just a couple of sandwiches and fruit.” 

“Hey, it’s a meal I didn’t have to make m’self, so it’s a thumbs up from me,” the ranger yawned, opening the fridge and pulling out his food. “How are you?” 

Indrid shrugged. “I think I’m good. Still horny, but you know how it is with the heat.” 

Duck hummed, sitting down next to Indrid and then eating. He smiled as the sylph leaned against him while he drew. 

Then he remembered _why_ Indrid had changed the sheets, and he felt his face turn a bright red. “I’m, uh, hm.” He looked down at his food. “‘M sorry for squirting. I don’t normally, uh, do that.” 

“It’s okay,” Indrid soothed, kissing his temple. “You don’t need to be embarrassed.”

“But it’s still embarrassing,” Duck muttered. He knew he was being difficult, but dammit, he didn’t want to move on from this without more reassurance.

Indrid wrapped his arms around the ranger. “You’re alright, dear, I promise. It doesn’t bother me one bit.” He bit his lip, as if thinking about what he’d say next. “In fact, it’s kind of hot.”

“Huh,” Duck replied, rubbing his cheek. He felt a bit better about it now. So he just went back to eating.

After Duck finished his supper, Indrid was done with his drawings. He knew the ranger must be exhausted by now, with the insane amount of sex they’d been having, but… Indrid couldn’t stop thinking about when he was riding Duck’s strap. And the monster dildos he hadn’t tried yet were taunting him from that box under Duck’s bed. He squirmed in his seat, setting aside the sketchbook and trying to decide what to do. 

“Hey, dear, I think I’m going to, um… can I use your toys?” he asked with a crooked smile. 

“D’you want help?” Duck asked, turning from where he was washing the dishes. “I don’t mind as long as y’don’t expect for me to cum again today.” 

If Indrid was honest with himself, yes, he did want help. “I don’t want you to feel like you’re obligated to,” the sylph said, fidgeting. “I want you to feel comfortable and happy.” 

Drying his hands, Duck walked into the living room and held out his hand for Indrid to hold. He gratefully took it and stood up. “I’ll be jus’ as comfortable and happy helpin’ you out,” he said. “Now let’s get goin’.” 

In Duck’s bedroom, Indrid took out the box, selecting one of the larger monster dildos. Not the largest, but definitely bigger than he’d had before. “Does this work with your harness?” 

“Yeah, it’s a universal one,” Duck said, attaching it to the harness and then putting that harness on himself. “How d’you want it?” 

“Can I ride you?” Indrid asked, crawling onto the bed. “You don’t have to do much, I just… I want to ride you.” His voice was soft.

“Okay,” the ranger chuckled, getting on the center of the bed and laying on his back. “Have at it, darlin’.” 

Happily, Indrid straddled Duck. He was still prepped from earlier. Rubbing lube on the dildo, he carefully pressed the tip of it inside himself, taking a deep breath. Sinking lower onto it, he groaned with the pleasant stretch. He hissed at the burn at first, but at he bottomed out, he sighed in pleasure. “Oh, love. This feels amazing.” 

“I’m glad,” Duck said, looking up at him with sweet adoration. He rubbed Indrid’s thighs warmly. “Can I thrust into you?” 

“Oh, please,” Indrid panted, working his hips up and down. He moaned as Duck began to move his hips too, slowly pushing the strap in and out of him. 

It didn’t take long, with the size of the dildo and the amazing sensation of Duck thrusting it into him - Indrid came with a soft and tired groan. 

After cleaning up, they decided to watch another movie before sleeping. Indrid took off his bracelet so he morphed into his sylph form again. And they peacefully curled up together, drifting off to sleep in one another’s arms.


	17. Day 3, Part 1

When Indrid woke up the next day, Sunday, the morning seemed sweeter than usual. Barely conscious, he was aware of the scent of his mate, and he purred, snuggling closer to the source of that scent. 

“Good morning,” Duck said quietly with a smile. “How’re you feelin’?” Instead of answering, Indrid buried his face in Duck’s chest and purred loudly, holding him close. “Uh, good, I assume?” He nodded, breathing in the smell of Duck. His _mate_. 

Duck started pulling away, and the sylph growled, pulling him flush against his body again. “Guess your heat’s actin’ up,” the ranger mused, gently petting through Indrid’s fur on the top of his head, avoiding his antennae. But he pressed an antenna into Duck’s hand with a little chirp. “Aww, darlin’,” the ranger cooed, and he gently rubbed the base of the antenna, sending sparks of pleasure through Indrid’s belly. “Y’want sleepy sex?” 

Indrid trilled happily, enjoying the touches and agreeing to what Duck was saying. “Just to be sure, chirp for yes,” the human said. Indrid chirped loudly, making the ranger grin. He reached up with his other hand so he could rub both antennae at once, and Indrid keened, shuddering with the pleasure. 

After a few moments of this, the seer whipped the antennae out of Duck’s hands and rolled them both over, so now Indrid was crawling over Duck. He gently tugged the ranger’s waistband downward and the human wiggled out of his pajama bottoms and briefs. 

Purring, Indrid licked Duck’s neck. He needed to mark him with his scent, let everyone know Duck is _Indrid’s_ mate. Carefully avoiding Duck’s neck with his mandibles, Indrid kissed over his pulse, which was quickening with arousal. With one hand, the sylph rubbed at the slit between his legs until his cock emerged, and he slowly rubbed it until it was fully hard as he licked and kissed at Duck’s neck and jawline. Indrid gave his boyfriend a little nip just below his jaw and was satisfied when he heard a moan in response. 

Indrid rolled the pair onto their sides again, facing one another. Closing his eyes, he leaned his forehead against the human’s and purred happily. Then he wriggled upward so his hips were at the same level as Duck’s, and he kissed the top of his head sweetly. 

The seer pulled Duck’s leg over Indrid’s hip and snuggled up close to him, grinding his cock on the ranger’s cunt. Duck gasped quietly as Indrid firmly pressed against him, his clit being rubbed with each leisurely movement of the seer’s hips. “Fuck, Indrid,” he moaned softly, grinding back against him. 

With a soft growl, Indrid pulled his hips backward just enough to align his cock with Duck’s pussy, and he oh-so-slowly pushed into him. He relished in the soft groan he heard against his chest. With a surge of protectiveness, he realized he wanted to be the _only_ person to hear Duck make that noise, so he wrapped his wings around the two. It made him feel like they were the only two people in the world. 

Gently working his hips, he purred as Duck pulled him closer using the leg thrown over his boyfriend. He kissed the top of his head again, careful of his mandibles, and thrusted a little harder, loving the little gasp from Duck. “Mine,” he growled quietly. 

“Yours,” the ranger responded. His voice sounded wrecked. He was panting and getting more desperate.

Indrid felt a flood of warmth through him. Duck was _his_ and he was _Duck’s_. The thoughts added to the pleasure he was feeling with the gentle fucking. 

“I love you,” he purred choppily between firmer thrusts. With a trill, he climaxed, holding Duck’s hips tightly against his own. 

Panting, he pulled out of Duck and moved downward again so he was face-to-face with his boyfriend. “Good morning,” he said sleepily, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Duck’s again. 

“ _Very_ good morning,” Duck agreed with a yawn. He kissed Indrid’s nose. “How are you feeling, darlin’?” 

“Happy,” Indrid sighed, using his wings to pull his boyfriend closer with a purr. He rubbed his cock. “Still horny, though.” 

Duck hummed and pushed on his shoulder gently until Indrid laid on his back. He snuggled up close to his side, letting Indrid put his arm over Duck’s shoulders so he could cuddle better. The ranger reached over and grabbed Indrid’s slick cock in his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Indrid gave a pleasured chirp in response, gently moving his hips back and forth with eagerness. 

“‘M gonna take care’a you,” Duck said warmly, giving Indrid’s fuzzy mane a kiss. He just purred in response. “My sweet li’l thing. I’m so glad I have you.” 

He was delighted by Indrid’s moan. “Oh, sweet talkin’ does it for ya, then?” The sylph nodded. “My handsome, lovely Indrid. So good for me,” Duck crooned, making his grip on the cock more firm. “So smart, and caring, and thoughtful, and sexy. I love you so much.” 

Indrid squirmed and whimpered, thrusting up into Duck’s hand. Sparks of pleasure in his belly were driving him to the edge quickly. “Please,” he gasped quietly.

“Oh, does my cute, sweet boyfriend need somethin’?” Duck asked in a faux-innocent tone, slowing down his hand’s movements. After Indrid whined, he started jerking him off in earnest, corkscrewing his hand as he went. “My amazing, attractive boyfriend. Do you want to cum?” 

“Yes, yes,” he cried out, bucking his hips wildly. “Duck, please!”

Duck then swiped his thumb over the head of Indrid’s cock each time his hand reached the top, still jerking quickly, and the seer panted and groaned with pleasure, canting his hips upward and climaxing. 

After laying still for a few moments and breathing deeply, Indrid came to awareness, sitting up. He winced at the cum on his fuzzy belly. “Can you shower in that form?” Duck asked hesitantly.

“Yes, I can,” he answered. “I just might make a bit of a mess in your shower doing so.”

Duck hummed in thought. “It’ll be a tight fit, but t’be honest, I think I’ve had several wet dreams about makin’ you all sudsy in your moth form, runnin’ my hands over you…” He flirtatiously trailed a finger down Indrid’s side. “Can I join ya?” 

“Of course, my love,” Indrid purred, hopping off the bed and holding out a hand for Duck to take. He then led him to the bathroom, turning on the water to be warm.

Indrid stepped into the shower, with Duck quickly following and closing the shower curtains. Now water couldn’t escape even if it bounced off of his boyfriend’s wings. “We have to massage the water into my feathers so it doesn’t just bounce off,” Indrid told him, getting to work on his smaller wings. 

So Duck worked on his bigger wings. He grinned as Indrid shuddered beneath him. “Getting a little excited there, darlin’?”

“Yeah, but I’d rather keep getting clean,” Indrid responded. He reached for the body wash and squirted a good amount into his hands before massaging it into his belly to get rid of the cum. “We can do you next, my dear.” 

“Sure,” Duck responded, scrubbing body wash into Indrid’s large wings and smiling whenever he shivered. “Hey, what does it feel like if the shower goes on your antennae?” 

Indrid shrugged. “I keep them pinned flat to my head so they aren’t totally overstimulated,” he said, motioning toward them. “I don’t wash them in particular, though. Too sensitive for that.” 

Duck chuckled, gently pushing on Indrid until the two switched places. He carefully made sure the body wash rinsed completely out of the sylph’s feathers. And honestly, it took a while. “How often d’you shower in this form?” 

“Never, if I can help it,” Indrid answered honestly. “I can comb out any dirt or other stuff that makes me dirty, generally. I don’t produce very much in terms of natural oils, and, well, you know I naturally smell like flowers from my nectar diet.” 

The ranger hummed. “So it’s never been a habit for you, regardless of form,” he pointed out.

“I use baby wipes to keep myself smelling fine as a human, at the very least,” Indrid said, a little defensive. “But the winnebago shower is so tiny, it’s uncomfortable to use.” 

“It’s okay,” Duck said, kissing the back of a wing. He started rubbing shampoo into his own hair. “I’m not makin’ fun’a you. Y’never smelled bad to me, you’re right.” He rinsed out the shampoo and put conditioner on his hair now.

Indrid nodded, turning around to finish rinsing the body wash out of his fur and feathers. It took a while to get it out of his thick mane, but finally, he was done. “I’m just going to use a drying spell, if you don’t mind,” he said, stepping out of the shower. He said some intricate-sounding words in a rhythmic way, and suddenly all of his fuzz was on end, fluffy as if it had been blow-dried. 

Duck giggled. “Oh my god, that’s cute.” 

“I know I look silly,” Indrid sighed. He started arranging his feathers and fur neatly in the mirror, grooming himself. 

“No, you look adorable,” Duck insisted, lathering himself with soap. “I jus’ need a minute to finish up, then I wanna get all up in that fuzz and snuggle the fuck out of you.” 

Indrid grinned at him. “I’ll hold you to that,” he said, eyes roving over Duck’s body appreciatively as he rinsed off the suds, then the conditioner from his hair. Finally finished, Duck turned off the water and took the towel Indrid handed him. “I know I’m being insatiable, but goodness gracious. You look positively delicious right now.” 

Duck felt his cheeks heat up with a blush. “Really?” He focused on toweling himself dry. 

“Yes,” Indrid purred, placing his hands on Duck’s cheeks. “My love, you are gorgeous.” 

“Can I at least eat breakfast first?” Duck asked, loving but exasperated. He felt like he was melting from the compliments. Yeah, he’d gladly fuck Indrid again, but he needed sustenance. “You gotta eat, too, babe.” 

“Fine,” Indrid sighed good-naturedly. Honestly, he’d forgotten, and was grateful to Duck for helping him take care of himself.


	18. Day 3, Part 2

First, Duck put on a soft t-shirt and pajama shorts. Then he laid out a similar lounging outfit for Indrid on his bed. “There y’go,” he said. “You can use these for now. You’re prob’ly gettin’ low on clothes at this rate.” 

“I am,” Indrid confirmed, his voice as pleasant and soft as ever. “Thank you.” 

“No problem,” Duck said, leaning in to kiss Indrid’s cheek. He smiled at the seer’s blush. “I’m gonna go get started on breakfast. Jus’ holler if y’need anything.”

And then Indrid was left alone. He quickly looked to the closed door to make sure Duck was really gone, then sniffed the shirt he’d given him. Something in him melted. It smelled like _Duck_. He hastily put on the clothes and smiled. The sylph was already keen to see his mate again.

When he walked into the kitchen, Duck was pouring them cereal. He’d already washed and cut up some fruit for the both of them. “Hey, darlin’,” he greeted Indrid without turning around. 

The seer hugged Duck from behind, resting his cheek on his head with a purr. “Hi,” he said. Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm himself; the heat was already urging him on to fuck again. He made sure his hips weren’t pressed against Duck. He didn’t need the pressure right now, and especially he didn’t need the distraction while making breakfast. 

“It’s all ready, honey,” the ranger told him with a smile. “Why don’tcha go set the table an’ sit down?” 

Eager to please his boyfriend, Indrid got forks and spoons from the silverware drawer, placing some at each of the two seats at the kitchen table. At the same time, Duck put their bowls of cereal down and retrieved the larger bowl of fruit for them to share. “How’re you feelin’?” 

The sylph smiled crookedly. “My body just wants more sex,” he said, his tone something between complaining and playful. “More, more, more, all the time.” 

Duck laughed. “Well yeah, I fuckin’ figured. I meant, uh, other than that.” 

Indrid thought while he took a bite of food. Swallowing, he said, “I’m doing well, I think. I’m incredibly happy with you.” He purred at the blush he saw on Duck’s face. “Aww, starlight. Still shy?” 

The ranger rolled his eyes. “I’m not jus’ gonna have a damn personality change just from you fuckin’ my brains out about a billion times, jesus.” Indrid giggled, covering his mouth with his hand. “Yeah, well, my crush is sayin’ he’s happy to be with me, I’m allowed to be excited.” 

Indrid tilted his head with a grin. “I’d say I’m more than a crush at this point, dove.” 

“Okay, well, I’m in love with you, so you’re prob’ly right,” Duck said, returning the wide smile. It was Indrid’s turn to blush. “See? Bein’ shy is just a part’a the deal.” 

“Yes, I think I do see now,” Indrid replied before starting to eat again.

After their meal, Indrid insisted on doing the dishes. He wanted to take care of Duck, provide for him, make him happy. Doing his chores seemed like a good start. After telling Duck it would help with his heat, the human relented and let him wash them.

Indrid yawned with a stretch. “What time is it?” 

“It’s only eleven, sugar,” Duck teased, taking Indrid’s hand and interlacing their fingers. It was still a little wet from the dishwashing. “Sleepy already?” 

He looked into his boyfriend’s eyes with a soft smile. “If a sleepy-horny combination counts, then I suppose so.”

“Want me to take care’a you?” Duck asked, kissing the back of his hand. Indrid felt his heart flutter, and he nodded.

Still holding his hand, Duck led him to the couch to sit down. He got on his knees in front of Indrid, looking up at him with a little smirk as he tugged his sweatpants downward. “These gotta go.” 

“Sure, love,” Indrid laughed, helping to take his pants off. He was already hard, the heat making him want to fuck at any given moment, but he felt so much more excited once Duck started touching him. “Oh,” he gasped, as Duck’s hand wrapped around him and pumped up and down a few times. “You are so good at this.” 

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” Duck chuckled, pressing a kiss to the side of his shaft. He trailed a warm lick up the side to the tip, and Indrid groaned, watching him closely. “Then again, I’m not one to turn down a compliment…” he flicked his tongue over the head of Indrid’s cock a few times until he squirmed, then licked back down the other side. 

The sylph panted, “You’re teasing me.” 

“Sure am,” Duck confirmed, pressing a warm kiss to each of his balls. He whined. “What do you need, darlin’?” He licked slowly from the base to the tip again.

“I need you to suck my cock,” Indrid said brokenly, willing his hips to stay still. 

“Good boy,” Duck praised, and Indrid’s dick jumped, making the human laugh. “Oh, you like that, don’t you?” He licked over the head again. 

“Please,” he gasped, biting his lip.

Satisfied with his begging, Duck sank his mouth down on Indrid’s cock, taking all he could at once. He looked upward to see his boyfriend, panting and looking a wreck. He applied a little suction just to see him lean his head back on the pillows and tense his thighs. 

After a moment of having his eyes tightly shut at the pleasure, he was interrupted. Duck pinched his inner thigh and Indrid yelped, gaze whipping down to meet Duck’s - just like he wanted, judging by the mischievous look in his eyes. He laved his tongue over the underside of Indrid’s dick and slowly started bobbing his head up and down, keeping eye contact the whole time. Indrid whimpered softly, his hands balled up tightly at his sides. 

Then the ranger moaned, a hot hum around Indrid’s cock, and the sylph’s hips stuttered forward a little with a whine. When Indrid looked back down at his boyfriend, Duck bulged his cheek with the sylph’s dick, and he groaned loudly, burying his hands in Duck’s hair. He really, really didn’t want to choke Duck with his dick - his heat urged him to, but he liked treating Duck with respect, so he was stuck at a crossroads. Carefully, he let go of Duck’s hair, panting. 

Duck lifted his head, slurping all the way up to the tip of Indrid’s cock and then pressing a kiss to the head. His cock was completely out of Duck’s mouth. Whimpering, Indrid finally was able to thrust his hips forward, and he did so eagerly. The human wrapped his hand around Indrid’s cock again and pumped a couple of times, and that was it. 

With a wordless cry, he came, pushing his hips up to meet Duck’s hand and whimpering. 

For a few moments, he just breathed heavily, his head resting on the back of the couch. Then he eventually opened his eyes and yawned, looking down with dismay at his cum-stained shirt. He looked up to see that Duck was offering him a new one with a small smile. “Sorry I didn’t swallow.” 

“My lovely darling, you have nothing to apologize for,” Indrid told him with a purr. “You make me feel better than anyone ever has. Don’t worry about swallowing or not swallowing.” 

He smiled at the fire-hydrant red on Duck’s cheeks. “Okay,” he ranger murmured. “I, uh, I’m gonna get us water.” He left the room and came back momentarily with two glasses of water. Indrid accepted his gratefully.

“You look so good in my clothes,” Duck sighed dreamily, taking a sip of water. 

Indrid set down his water then grinned at his boyfriend, crawling onto his lap and straddling him. “I look good in your clothes because they’re yours, and so am I,” he purred, gently kissing Duck’s lips for a long, sweet moment. When he pulled back, Duck’s eyes were dark with lust, and he felt the heat in his belly spark into a flame. He grinded his hips downward and was satisfied at Duck’s eager growl. 

“Get on my bed,” Duck whispered against Indrid’s lips, giving him a lingering kiss then pulling back. Happily, Indrid clambered off of his lap and walked quickly into Duck’s room, hopping onto his bed and laying on his belly, stretching out contentedly as he waited. 

All too soon, he felt a sharp pain on his ass, and he yelped. Duck had smacked him, and the feeling just made him harder. “I love it when you do that,” he panted, getting up and sitting back on his heels. He purred appreciatively at Duck’s strap-on. It was a bit bigger than last time. 

“Hands and knees, babe,” Duck told him, voice soft but commanding. Happily, Indrid did so, and moaned softly at feeling Duck’s finger press at his entrance. 

He was quickly and easily prepped from how aroused the heat made him, and he was impatient. “Hurry, please,” he groaned as Duck’s fingers curled, sending sparks of pleasure through him. He sighed in relief as Duck’s fingers retreated, quickly replaced by a thick strap-on. He wiggled his hips to help it along until he bottomed out. 

With a soft moan, Indrid moved his hips with Duck’s as he got slowly, gently fucked. “Please, more,” he panted, moving his hips faster. He groaned in appreciation as Duck’s hands tightly grabbed his hips and the ranger snapped his hips more quickly in time with Indrid’s. 

“D’you like breathplay?” Duck asked, slowing down his thrusts. Indrid nodded eagerly. “Hold up your hand if you need air, alright, darlin’?” 

“Yes,” Indrid agreed emphatically. He purred into the pillows as Duck’s hand gently pressed against the back of his head, pushing him down so he couldn’t breathe. The thrusting into his ass felt all the more delicious with the sense of urgency. He didn’t lift his hand yet, but Duck pulled back his head by the hair to force him to breathe. The mild pain just made him whine for more. He panted, completely debauched. 

Duck thrusted into him much firmer for a couple of moments, making him cry out in pleasure. “More smotherin’?” he asked, rubbing Indrid’s back with the hand he’d use. The sylph just whimpered and nodded again. He whined in pleasure as his face was once again pressed into the pillows and he couldn’t get any air. His lungs struggled as he was held down for longer this time. This time he was close to lifting his hand before Duck lifted his head and turned it to the side so he could breathe freely. “Good?” 

“So, so good,” he moaned, precum dribbling from his cock. He was close, so close. “One more time, Duck, _please_.” 

“How bad do y’want it?” the human asked teasingly, moving his hips more slowly as he pushed the strap-on in and out of Indrid’s ass. 

He whimpered. “So bad, god, please. Darling, dear, starlight, _please_!” He had tears in his eyes from how close he was to cumming. 

He moaned in satisfaction when Duck pressed his face into the pillows a third time. After only a couple of thrusts, he cried out into the pillow, climaxing hard. Duck lifted his head with his hold on Indrid’s hair, and he took deep lungfuls of air, pressing his hips back against Duck’s to get more stimulation as he finished with a whimper.

He pulled off the shirt - as he’d came into the inside of it - and rolled over onto his back, panting hard. “ _Duck_.” 

“Yeah, babe?” The ranger asked, voice gentle as he swept a stray lock of hair behind Indrid’s ear. 

“I need you to fuck me that good every day of my damn life or it won’t be worth living.” Duck burst into laughter, and Indrid joined him, giggling until he rolled onto his side with a stitch in it. 

Eventually, Duck leaned down and kissed his temple. “I’ll fuck ya as much as y’want, darlin’,” he promised.


	19. Day 3, Part 3

After they calmed down, Indrid looked at Duck. “You haven’t came yet today,” he pointed out. 

Duck shrugged. “I did a lot yesterday, an’ I’m sure I will again today. There’s no rush.” 

The sylph rubbed his wrist with the bracelet. “Can I take off my disguise?” 

“I want you t’feel safe to take off your disguise whenever you’re at my place,” Duck told him sweetly, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. “‘Course you can.” 

Indrid smiled at him and untied the bracelet, setting it aside on the bedside table as he morphed into his much larger form. But with this form came a stronger heat, and arousal hit him once more, warmth hitting his stomach. “I’d like to eat you out,” Indrid told him, and Duck nodded eagerly. Indrid pushed him gently onto his back and pulled off his pajama bottoms and briefs. Then the seer paused. “How are you doing, love?” he asked quietly, looking up at Duck for a moment.

“Good,” Duck answered with a little smile. “I’d be even better if you- _oh_.” Indrid plunged his tongue into Duck’s cunt with a happy chirp, and Duck moaned. He wriggled it and pressed against each part of each wall until he found all of Duck’s most sensitive spots. Once he’d identified these places, he relentlessly chased the human’s orgasm, rubbing up on his favorite places with his dextrous tongue. When Indrid started purring, the vibrations made Duck gasp and tighten around his tongue, moaning with pleasure. A couple of swipes with Indrid’s thumb over Duck’s clit made him cum hard, whimpering. 

He crawled over the panting ranger, licking over his neck and carefully avoiding him with his mandibles. He leaned in closer and nipped his sensitive skin with his sharp teeth, eliciting a gasp. “How are you, my sweet?” he purred into Duck’s ear, and the ranger shivered. 

“Mmm, so good,” he sighed peacefully, turning his head to kiss Indrid’s cheek. “I fucking love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Indrid told him with a smile. “Can I fuck you against a wall?” 

Duck giggled. “Jus’ gettin’ to the point then, huh?” Then he said, “Hell yeah, let’s do it.” 

Happily, Indrid picked him up by the hips, holding him flush to Indrid’s body. He pressed him against the wall with a growl, his lower set of arms holding onto Duck’s thighs, his upper set holding onto his hips. The ranger was very wet from all the excitement today, and Indrid’s ridged dick was as slick as always. He pushed into Duck slowly, purring and leisurely rolling his hips forward and back. 

Indrid encircled Duck with his wings until it was like a dark curtain keeping out everything but the two of them. “You’re so good for me, sweetheart,” he purred, and was delighted by the way Duck tightened around him from excitement. “Oh, my pretty darling. You’re taking my cock so well.” He groaned, snapping his hips forward faster. 

“Oh, yes, my love. You’re so good,” he panted, fucking up into him in earnest now. Duck could only whimper and hold on as Indrid pounded him up against the wall, fucking into him without abandon and purring. 

Duck came twice more just from the fucking. Indrid’s cock was so big, and the fact that he could just pick Duck up like he was nothing was definitely hot, too.

Indrid chirped with pleasure with each thrust as he got closer to cumming. “Oh, my Duck, my lovely Duck,” he whispered into the ranger’s ear, and his hips stuttered as he started cumming. He kept thrusting into the ranger until he had finished with every last drop.

Indrid carefully held Duck as he pulled out, moving him back to the bed and laying him on his back. “I love you,” he said softly, kissing the top of Duck’s head before curling up around him, wrapping his wings around his boyfriend closely. 

Soon Duck came back to awareness. “God, Indrid,” he sighed, sounding satisfied and fucked-out. “You’re fucking amazing.” 

Purring, Indrid nuzzled his neck. “I’m glad you think so, my sweet,” he chirped. 

“And that,” Duck pointed out, “that sweet talk? That was hot as hell.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” the sylph replied, stroking Duck’s hair fondly. “I must say that we should take a break from sex, just enough for us to recover.” 

Duck laughed. “Uh, yeah, I almost thought that was a given,” he told his boyfriend, grinning. “I definitely need a fucking break, holy shit.” Indrid laughed.


	20. Day 3, Part 4

They spent awhile with Indrid drawing and Duck reading. Eventually, Indrid couldn’t help but keep stealing glances at his attractive mate, and then they locked eyes. Indrid purred. “See something you like?” 

“I see someone who won’t stop lookin’ at me,” Duck responded playfully, standing up and walking over to the couch where Indrid was sitting. “But t’be honest, you’re kinda right. I actually was thinkin’ ‘bout tyin’ you up.” 

“Oh,” Indrid said with a pleased smile.

Duck walked into his room, and Indrid followed eagerly. “I don’t know how to do shibari like you do, but I do have the silk ribbons we used earlier, an’ we can do somethin’ real simple to keep your hands together.” Indrid guided him through a very simple knot to keep his hands securely together. “Remember the safeword?” 

“It’s ‘watermelon,’” Indrid said, “but if I really want out of this, I can just break the ribbons.” 

“I’d like it if you didn’t break them,” Duck chuckled. “I like them.” 

Indrid purred. “I like them too,” he said. “What are your plans, love?” 

“You know what they are already,” Duck laughed, pulling out a blindfold. “An’ I know you can cheat real easy if I put this on ya. But at the same time, it’s kinda hot, so let’s do it.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Indrid hummed. Duck gently tied the blindfold around his head, avoiding his antennae. “This feels fine.” 

“Good,” Duck told him. “I’m going to get behind you, and you’re going to lay your head in my lap.” They got in that position. “You good if I touch your antennae?” 

Indrid nodded. “Yes,” he said softly, with a little smile. He purred as he felt Duck’s fingers skirt gently over them. “Mmm, you’re so good.” 

“You wanna try to sweet talk me when I’m in control?” Duck asked, smirking. “I mean, feel free, but I figured that was my role right now.” 

The sylph shrugged. “It’s an anytime role,” he said decisively, then shivered as Duck’s fingers moved up an antenna. “Oh, Duck.” The touch felt more intense now that he couldn’t be distracted by sight.

“You’re so responsive,” Duck told him, lightly pinching the tip of an antenna, and Indrid yelped, canting his hips forward. “It’s hot.” 

Indrid heard himself start babbling with need. “Oh, _Duck_ , please, my love. My gorgeous dear.” 

Duck laughed, then he stroked the antennae with both hands until Indrid started whimpering and trembling. “You’re so perfect,” the ranger said softly. “I love you so much.” The seer whined, his mouth open in pleasure. “My amazing mate.” 

Being called Duck’s _mate_ sent his heat instincts into overdrive, and Indrid growled, thrusting his hips upward. “Y’wanna play rough?” Duck asked. Indrid could hear the smirk in his voice, and he nodded. He yipped and chirped, pain mixed with pleasure, as Duck pinched the bases of his antennae. 

When Duck lightly tugged on the antennae, Indrid whimpered and came, eagerly thrusting his hips upward and moaning.

Panting, Indrid hadn’t even recovered when he growled, “I need to fuck you.” He got onto his knees and presented Duck with his hands to be untied. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up first,” Duck said with a raised eyebrow, untying his wrists and then grabbing some wipes from the bedside table. “Here.”

“And it’s your turn with the blindfold,” Indrid reminded him, finishing his cleanup and throwing away the wipe.

With an obedient smile, Duck put the blindfold on wordlessly, then got on his hands and knees. “Fuck me, then,” he said warmly. Indrid grabbed him firmly by the hips and started fucking into him wildly, growling. His heat instincts had been overwhelming when he was tied up, and he had no outlet for them; now, he was ready to fuck Duck into oblivion if it soothed this intense need. 

Whenever he pushed his hips forward, Indrid pulled Duck’s hips toward him sharply, smacking their hips together heavily. Each thrust made Duck cry out with pleasure as Indrid fucked him _hard_. 

It wasn’t enough, though. Indrid grabbed Duck’s hair in one hand, sweeping all of it into one handful, and pulled back just hard enough to make the ranger whimper. Then there was the resulting tightness from the pleasurable pain, and that’s just what the sylph needed. 

When Indrid came, it was with a pleasured growl. 

He slowed his thrusts and gently pulled out of Duck, wincing at the bruises on his hips. He rubbed his hands over them soothingly. “My love? Are you alright?” he asked timidly. 

Duck gave him an exhausted thumbs up and mumbled something unintelligible into the pillows. “Do you want me to cuddle you or get ice?” Indrid wondered. 

“Cuddles,” Duck said finally, rolling over and opening his arms wide. Purring, Indrid snuggled up close to him, pulling the ranger to his chest. “I love you.” 

“I love you so much, my sweet,” the sylph told him, kissing the top of his head.


	21. Day 3, Part 5

After lunch and some relaxing downtime, Indrid couldn’t help but squirm. He was horny _again_ even though he’d had sex basically non-stop this weekend. 

“I see you over there,” Duck told him from the other end of the sofa, lifting an eyebrow as he looked up from his book. “What do you need?” 

“I’m just-” Indrid cut himself off, biting his lip. “I want to touch you.” He purred at the blush on Duck’s cheeks. “I want you on my lap. Pants off.” 

“Bossy,” Duck muttered jokingly as he stood up and pulled his down his sweatpants. He moved to straddle Indrid’s lap, but he shook his head no. “What?” 

“I want you to face the other way,” Indrid said, grinning. “Actually, let’s do this on your bed. I have an idea.” 

“Uh, alright,” Duck agreed, following him into his bedroom. The sheets were still rumpled and messy from their earlier escapades that day. “What’s your idea?” 

Indrid grinned, pulling the ranger onto his lap. “Look at that mirror,” he said softly against Duck’s ear, and he shivered. He could clearly see himself sitting on Indrid’s lap. “I want you to show me how you like it when you’re alone.” 

“Oh,” Duck said softly with a smile. He reached down and started gently rubbing his clit, moving around its hood teasingly. “I, uh, I try to get worked up by teasin’ a li’l bit before really gettin’ started.” 

The human yelped as his sylph boyfriend bit his neck with sharp teeth. Indrid let the skin out of his mouth and licked over it soothingly. “Then what?” 

Duck was starting to breathe hard, and Indrid carefully supported him with his arms to keep him upright whenever he seemed wobbly. “Then I- _ah_... I rub my clit until I’m real wet,” he explained, biting his lip and closing his eyes. 

“Eyes open, dear,” Indrid whispered, and Duck’s eyes fluttered back open, and he was staring at himself in the mirror again. “Do you want to know what I see?” 

“Okay,” he agreed shyly, continuing to rub his clit. He shivered with pleasure. 

“I see a very, very handsome man,” Indrid purred. “He’s absolutely gorgeous. Smooth skin, with just the right amount of pudge, and a good amount of stubble…” He stroked over Duck’s belly. “Just lovely. You’re beautiful, Duck.” Indrid was satisfied at how red the compliments made his boyfriend. 

“Thank you,” Duck gasped. He could feel himself getting wet much, much faster than usual. 

“Can I fuck you?” Indrid asked, and he nodded eagerly. Carefully lifting him up, Indrid aligned his cock with Duck’s cunt and then slowly sank him down on it, bottoming out with a groan. Holding Duck’s waist, he gently fucked up into him, such a contrast from the hard fucking earlier. “You’re so beautiful,” he repeated softly. He reached around Duck and took over where he was rubbing his clit. 

Duck tightened around him and moaned. Indrid fucked into him with his huge cock while playing with his clit. “So good for me,” he crooned quietly into the ranger’s ear. “All mine.” 

“Y-yours,” Duck agreed, panting and rolling his hips with Indrid’s. Indrid purred and chirped, getting close to climaxing. “Oh, Indrid, I’m _yours_.” That did it. With a groan, Indrid snapped his hips up firmly and came into his boyfriend. Then he rapidly swiped his fingers over Duck’s clit until he came, too.

The next thing Duck knew, he was laying on his back, surrounded by a fluffy, purring pillow. Indrid. “Hi,” he whispered, exhausted.

“It’s seven,” Indrid told him, handing him a glass of water. “Maybe we shouldn’t nap.” 

“You’re right,” Duck agreed with a yawn. “‘M tired, though.” 

“Let’s go to bed early,” the seer urged him. Part of it was that he was also tired, sure, but mostly he just wanted to take care of his mate. 

Duck sat up and stretched. “I’m gonna make us some dinner. You good to jus’ chill for like, a half hour?” Indrid nodded, hopping off the bed. He was ready to do some drawing. The sylph waited for Duck to get dressed while he put on his bracelet.

“I need another shirt,” he said sheepishly, grinning. He was still shirtless because he’d came on his borrowed shirt earlier.

“Sure,” Duck said, throwing him one casually. “Y’like soup? I jus’ wanna make sure you eat one fuckin’ vegetable this week.” 

“You know I don’t need to,” Indrid pointed out, following him into the kitchen. “I only need sweet drinks.” 

“At least nectar is a plant product,” Duck pointed out. “It has like, vitamins and shit. I dunno if eggnog has the same.” Indrid shrugged. “Are you able to eat other food?” 

Indrid yawned, sitting at the kitchen table. He’d grabbed his sketchpad on the way. “Yeah, but I don’t do it often.” 

“Well, I need food, so I’m gonna make some, an’ you don’t have to have any if y’don’t want it, but you’re welcome to have some if y’wanna,” Duck declared, pulling some frozen vegetables out of the freezer.


	22. Day 3, Part 6

Indrid had decided to humor Duck and try the soup, and was surprised by how much he liked it. After supper, they snuggled up on the couch beside each other. Indrid was purring away, holding Duck in his arms while they watched some rom-com. 

To be honest, it was a little boring, and he was still in heat, so… “Duck, you’ve really helped me a lot today-” 

“-an’ I’m not gonna stop now,” Duck interrupted him with a smile. “I got one more round in me.” 

“Alright,” Indrid breathed, pausing the movie. He started blushing again. “Will you peg me? In my sylph form?” 

“‘Course, darlin’,” Duck told him, giving him a little kiss before leaning back and untying his bracelet. “You go to my bedroom and get yourself prepped, an’ I’ll get some snacks for afterward.” 

“I love you so much,” Indrid sighed, nuzzling him - ever careful of his mandibles - and then walking into the bedroom. Duck soon followed after him with some grapes and berries in a bowl for them to share, plus glasses of water. He was already prepped by the time Duck arrived.

“You’re so pretty,” Duck said reverently, taking off his clothes and putting on his harness. He’d picked out his second-biggest monster dildo. “Is this a good size?” 

“Maybe a little big,” Indrid said shyly. “We’ll make it work.” 

Duck covered it in lube. “Y’ready, cupcake?” he asked, and he leaned down to give Indrid’s fuzzy mane a kiss. He couldn’t reach his face from where he was kneeling between the sylph’s knees. Indrid nodded happily, and he very slowly pushed the cock in, carefully watching Indrid’s face. Luckily, he seemed to be enjoying it a lot. “Goodness, Duck,” he gasped, arching his back. “Holy- _oh my_ …” 

“Easy, darlin’,” Duck soothed, rubbing his belly. “Tell me what you need.” He finished pushing it in to the hilt. 

Indrid wiggled his hips. “Move,” he said, the demand sounding more like a plea. “Oh, Duck,” he said. His voice wavered. 

“Shh,” Duck hushed him sweetly, moving his hips back and forth slowly. He carefully added more lube to the base of the strap-on. “Feelin’ good?” 

“Really good,” the seer moaned, tilting his head back. A pleasured shiver went down his spine. “ _Duck_. You feel so good.” 

Smiling, Duck bucked his hips forward suddenly, making Indrid cry out wordlessly with pleasure. “‘M glad t’hear that,” he replied. He kept rocking his hips back and forth with deep, purposeful movements. “I love fuckin’ you. So cute an’ responsive beneath me.” Indrid only whimpered, and Duck stroked his mane from where he could reach. 

He angled his hips until Indrid’s moans took on a higher pitch from more pleasure, his voice sounding broken with need. “Yeah, this’s nice,” he said, his voice calm and leisurely. “I could do this all night, I think.” Indrid let out a drawn-out chirp in response, a noise Duck hadn’t heard before. “What was that, babe?” 

“Just,” Indrid paused, as if gathering his thoughts. He was panting. “Just feeling submissive.” 

“That’s cute as fuck,” Duck said with a chuckle, thrusting a little firmer. Indrid moaned and then, after an extra-hard thrust, made the noise again. “I think I might wanna hear that more often.” 

“ _Duck_ ,” Indrid whined, his voice sounding wrecked. “Duck, please, I need- I need you to-” he broke off his sentence with a moan.

Understanding, Duck grabbed Indrid’s cock and slowly pumped it in time with his deep thrusts. “Y’like this?” 

He smirked, seeing Indrid writhe with pleasure beneath him. “ _Duck_ ,” the sylph pleaded, as if his name was the only thing he could say at this point. “Please!” He moved his fist a little faster until Indrid was cumming with a whimper, streaking his pretty fur with white. 

“I guess another shower’s in the cards,” Duck thought out loud. Indrid only hummed and purred, pleasured and resting. Duck pulled out slowly and went to the restroom to wash the toy. When he returned, Indrid was sitting up and snacking on the fruit. “Oh, good. I’m glad you’re eatin’ somethin’.” 

“I had your soup earlier,” Indrid pointed out. 

Duck shrugged, pulling out some clean pajamas for the two of them. “Vegetable soup doesn’t have a lot of calories, an’ you’re in heat,” he pointed out. “I mean, the sugary drinks help with that, but still. It makes me happy t’see you take care of yourself.” 

Indrid could feel the intense lovestruck look on his face, but he didn’t mind it. “Aw, Duck,” he cooed. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Duck said with a chuckle, noticing his expression. He sat down next to him on the bed to enjoy the snack with him.

The shower they took together was fast. They only really wanted to get clean in a short amount of time so they could just snuggle up and go to sleep together. Duck was pleased by Indrid’s drying spell, which made it so neither of them needed to use a towel. 

“Goodnight,” Duck said softly, kissing Indrid’s fuzzy cheek.

The seer cuddled closer. “Goodnight, my love,” he murmured, already dozing off.


	23. Day 4, Part 1

When Indrid woke up, he was struck by a deep sense of _protectiveness_. He let out a little growl and pulled Duck closer, wrapping his wings around him tightly. 

“Mmm. Drid?” Duck mumbled sleepily. He only chirped in response, nuzzling Duck’s neck. “Y’awake?” Indrid nodded. “Uh, can y’talk?” 

He took a deep breath. “Yes,” he said, but it was difficult. “I just… my heat’s making me… protective.” He noticed that his claws were out, and he carefully retracted them. He wouldn’t want to hurt his mate. The sylph wanted his mate to be safe and happy. 

“There’s nothin’ here, babe,” Duck yawned. He rolled onto his belly. “Ugh. ‘M not gonna be able to get back to sleep.” 

Indrid crawled over him, pinning him down playfully. “That’s fine with me,” he said, voice a little deeper than normal from the growling undercurrent. “You’re mine.” 

“Hell yeah,” the ranger affirmed. He tried to roll back over to look at Indrid, but he just pinned him down more firmly. “Hey,” he whined in mock-annoyance. 

The seer only purred and licked Duck’s neck. “ _Mine_ ,” he emphasized. “Mine to play with.” To show his mate what he meant, he dropped his hips to grind them against Duck’s ass.

“ _Oh_ ,” Duck said in realization. Indrid could hear the smile in his voice when he said, “I’m all yours, darlin’.” 

Hearing that ignited something in him. He moaned, rutting up against Duck’s ass firmly and spreading his wings with an eager chirp. “Say it again,” he demanded with a purr. 

“I’m yours, Indrid,” Duck said sweetly. The sylph shuddered with pleasure, grinding firmly against the human, growling and moaning quietly. Distantly, he heard ripping as his claws tore through the sheets beneath them. “All yours.” 

“Take off your clothes,” Indrid panted, easing off of Duck. “Now, please.” 

“Alright, but I’m not quite ready t’get fucked yet,” the ranger warned, pulling off his pajamas. “Need more foreplay for that.” 

Indrid purred, rubbing his hands admiringly over Duck’s round belly. “I wasn’t planning on fucking you quite yet, my love,” he said, gently taking Duck’s hips in his hands. “I would like to keep grinding on you.” He pressed his cock between the human’s ass cheeks and groaned softly. It felt so good.

“Sounds good to me,” Duck agreed sleepily. With a growly purr, Indrid grinded more firmly, slowly rolling his hips as he rutted against Duck. 

“Can I push your face in the pillows?” he asked. Breathplay had been fun earlier, and he was eager to explore it more. At Duck’s nod, he gently pressed the back of his head so his face was smothered in the pillows, and purred when the human’s back arched. After a few moments, he relented and let his mate breathe. “Good?” 

“Yeah,” Duck panted. He wiggled his hips. “Again.” 

So Indrid did, repeating the cycle several times. Continuing to grind, he was getting ever-closer to climaxing, especially with all the little movements Duck made when he was deprived of air.

The sylph groaned, leaning his head back, and his wings spread wider. “Ah, my darling,” he panted. He’d only been grinding for a few minutes, but he was teetering over the edge. “I want to cum on you.” 

“Then do it,” Duck said mischievously, pressing his hips back against Indrid’s. With a growl, Indrid slammed his hips against Duck’s and felt himself start cumming. He eagerly thrusted up against him until he was completely finished. 

Bonelessly, he collapsed on the bed next to Duck with a loud purr. 

“I gotta shower now,” Duck said in a half-complaining voice, laying on his belly. His back was _covered_ in cum. “Even though that was hot as hell.” 

Rolling to face the human, Indrid scooted closer. “You smell like me now,” he said with satisfaction, nuzzling his mate’s shoulder. It was true. His antennae trembled as he scented the room and could only find the lovely combination of him and Duck. After spending so much intimate time together recently, their scents had temporarily merged. 

Duck was Indrid’s mate, and anyone who could scent them would know it. The thought made him feel pleased and proud. He reached over and smeared the cum over Duck’s back, ensuring his scent would spread more over the human, and show anyone who could ever think otherwise that Duck was _his_ mate.

“Gross,” Duck groaned, planting his face in the pillow. He said something muffled in the same semi-annoyed tone.

“Let’s get you in the shower,” Indrid said warmly, standing up and offering his clean hand to Duck. 

When they got to the bathroom, Indrid washed his hands, then tied on his bracelet. “How are you feeling, my love?” 

“A little sore,” Duck admitted. He rubbed over the bruises on his hips and moaned softly. “Shit.” It wasn’t a pained moan, and Indrid grinned at him, knowing this. Just feeling the bruises made Duck remember the fucking, and it made him excited. 

Indrid turned on the shower then pulled off his clothes. “I don’t really need to shower, but I don’t want to be separated from you right now, either,” he told Duck, sidling up to him. He wrapped his arms around the man’s waist as they waited for the water to get hot. “I… need you right now.” 

“You literally _just_ came,” Duck pointed out, grinning, before stepping into the shower. 

Indrid followed him, purring at the warmth. “I meant emotionally,” he responded, leaning his head against Duck’s. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, sugar,” Duck responded, rubbing his cheek gently. “Let me get cleaned up, then we can snuggle, alright?” Indrid nodded, then helped Duck get completely clean of cum. Secretly, Indrid hated that his scent was being rubbed off of his mate, but on the other hand, it gave him an excuse to do it again, and the idea made him smile. 

“Although, I wouldn’t mind more sexual stuff if you were up for it,” Indrid noted, kissing Duck’s cheek. The human responded by kissing him warmly, his hands finding their way into the sylph’s hair. Indrid slowly stepped forward into his space until he pressed Duck up against the back of the shower. 

When Duck lightly tugged on Indrid’s hair, he growled softly. “I really want to eat you out,” he said, licking Duck’s lower lip. 

“Please do,” Duck responded, and that was all the encouragement Indrid needed. He fell to his knees, holding Duck up by his hips - digging into the bruises, making Duck moan with delight. His knees trembled as Indrid’s tongue eagerly rubbed over his clit. 

To help him stay steady, Indrid put one of Duck’s knees over his shoulder. It also gave him _wonderful_ access to lick and suck at Duck’s clit until the man was whimpering. Flicking his tongue over and over the clit, Indrid pressed two fingers into Duck’s cunt, curling them a few times until the ranger came. 

“Fuck,” Duck panted, leaning his head back against the tiles. Indrid only smiled, returning Duck’s leg to the floor before standing up and licking his lips. “Goddamn. You’re so good at that.” 

He purred and kissed Duck’s forehead. “I’m not sure, maybe I need more practice,” he teased, and Duck laughed.


	24. Day 4, Part 2

After the shower and breakfast, the pair sat down with some tea on the couch. Indrid had his arm wrapped around Duck’s shoulder and his legs laid across the ranger’s lap. He was purring loudly, snuggled up close to his love and sipping the warm tea. All felt right in the world. 

Well, except for the fact that his heat was urging him to have sex _again_. He wiggled his hips, trying to distract himself from it, but the mild stimulation made him bite his lip to avoid making noise. 

“Having fun?” Duck asked, smirking at him. 

“Not really,” he admitted. “I really want to fuck you, but I understand if you’re not up for it.” 

“On the contrary, I am _so_ up for it,” the human said with a grin. He set down their mugs on the coffee table. “I kind of just want it vanilla. Just you in your human form fucking me in missionary.” 

Indrid purred. “That can be arranged,” he said happily. “Is there lube nearby?” 

“I’ll get it from the bedroom, jus’ sit tight,” Duck replied, standing up. Indrid watched fondly as he left the room and returned with a bottle in his hand. “Can you finger me t’get me warmed up?” 

“Of course, my love,” Indrid responded, first taking off his clothes, then grabbing the lube and coating his fingers with it. When he looked up, Duck was already on his back, legs spread, waiting for Indrid. “Oh, that’s sexy,” he murmured, scooting closer. 

Duck blushed and grinned at the compliment. His face changed to one of pleasure when Indrid pressed two fingers into him and curled them just right. “Fuck,” he gasped, wiggling his hips as Indrid pumped the fingers in and out. After a minute, he said, “More.” 

Happy to oblige him, Indrid pressed a third finger into him, curling it with the others the same way as before to make his mate’s back arch. “Good?” 

“Hell yes,” Duck moaned softly, leaning his head back. He tensed and groaned with pleasure when Indrid pushed a fourth finger in. “I’m ready.” 

Pulling his hand away, Indrid wiped it on his discarded boxers so he wouldn’t dirty the couch, then crawled over Duck. His cunt was all lubed up from the fingering, so Indrid simply pressed himself inside, purring. It felt so good to soothe his heat like this. Eagerly, he thrusted into his boyfriend, leaning down to kiss and nip at his neck, darkening the hickeys he already had. 

Then he brought his hand back to rub slowly at Duck’s clit from the outside, in addition to the fucking, to make him moan. “ _Indrid_ ,” he gasped. “Fuck…” 

“Cum for me, darling,” Indrid whispered in his ear, knowing from his visions how close he was. He swiped his fingers faster over Duck’s clit for a moment and then he was climaxing, whining from pleasure and tightening around Indrid’s cock. 

The sylph moaned, pounding more firmly into Duck. “You fuck me so good,” Duck told him, voice sounding wrecked, and Indrid’s hips stuttered as he struggled not to cum yet. Shaking, he did sharp, short thrusts, groaning with pleasure. “God, Indrid. You’re so fuckin’ hot.” 

With a soft gasp, Indrid buried his face in Duck’s neck and came, pounding into him needfully. By the end of it, he was panting and whimpering, slowly rolling his hips against Duck’s. 

“There y’go,” the ranger said soothingly, petting Indrid’s hair. “So good for me.” 

When he pulled out, Indrid sighed comfortably. “I love you so much,” he sighed, giving Duck’s lips a lingering kiss. 

“I love you, too, sweetie,” the human responded, and it made Indrid’s heart melt. He was so kind. “Need any more?” 

Indrid nodded. “In my sylph form,” he admitted. “I’d really like to fuck you again.” 

“Okay, but only if we try somethin’ I’ve been lookin’ forward to,” Duck said with a smirk. 

Indrid nodded, watching the future visions with interest. It seemed like Duck was interested in… “Double penetration?” 

“It’s like y’can read my mind,” the ranger teased, standing up and holding out a hand for Indrid to take. He led him to the bedroom. “One’a the smaller dildos would be good. I don’t do too much anal stuff, but it’s fun when I do.” 

Indrid picked out the smallest dildo of the bunch. It was about the width of two of his slender fingers. “How’s this?” 

“Looks good t’me,” Duck said, taking it from him. He hopped up on the bed, lubing up his finger and rubbing it against his asshole, waiting until he was relaxed enough to push it in. After few moments of a slow rhythm of movements, he pulled out his finger and pushed in the dildo. “Alright, I’m ready.” 

“I have an idea,” Indrid told him, pulling off his bracelet. “If you’re on your side and let me hold up one of your legs, I can have access to the dildo easily.” 

“Perfect,” Duck agreed, and Indrid crawled between his legs, gently grabbing his thigh and pulling it up. He pushed into Duck with a hungry growl, rolling his hips back and forth slowly to set a good rhythm. Then he used a hand to push the toy in an out of Duck with the same rhythm. 

Indrid hadn’t heard him get this loud before.

“Do you need a gag or something?” Indrid asked teasingly. Duck’s eyes brightened. Well, he was distracted from his visions, but he really wasn’t expecting that. “Is it in the toy box?” Duck nodded.

Regretfully, he had to pull out of Duck to get the gag, but he soon retrieved it. It was a small rubber ball on what looked like a belt. He carefully helped Duck put it on, purring as the human licked his finger flirtatiously. “I’m going to fuck you again, and you’re going to be quiet, alright?” Duck nodded again, happy.

Indrid thrusted into him and the sound was satisfyingly muffled by the gag. Pulling up his thigh again, Indrid started pounding him, snapping his hips forward firmly and enjoying the little noises and movements of his mate beneath him. With one hand he began moving the toy in an opposite thrusting pattern - when Indrid pulled out, the toy went in, and vice versa. Duck was _loving_ it.

Meanwhile, Indrid had an opportunity. He could sweet-talk Duck without any chance of a reply. “Oh, my sweet dear,” he purred, licking Duck’s neck. “My sexy, attractive darling. I find myself so drawn to you,” he said, punctuating his sentence with a thrust, “and your body.” 

Duck whined around the gag.

“Oh, you can’t talk? How tragic,” he teased, slowing his movements. “You’re so amazingly hot, it’s a shame you can’t ask me to fuck you harder.” He heard a frustrated little growl from beneath him. “Oh, that’s cute.” He sharply snapped his hips forward a couple of times to make his mate moan. “You think you’re in the position to ask for things?” 

Indrid admired the fucked-out expression on Duck’s face, and picked up the speed of his movements. He made sure the dildo in Duck’s ass matched the new pace. “You’re so lovely,” he hummed, and Duck whimpered, eyes closed. “That blush is so pretty. I love seeing it.” He felt Duck tighten around him and gasped. “Oh, my beautiful Duck…” 

And then the ranger was cumming. He groaned and bit down on the gag, tensing and arching his back, blissed out. When he was finished, he just panted around the gag until Indrid unbuckled it, removing it from his mouth. 

“Are you alright, darling?” he asked, gently bumping his forehead against Duck’s. He was still slowly rolling his hips forward and back, fucking into him gently. Duck nodded. “Still want the dildo?”

After a moment, Duck replied, “Nah, might get a li’l overstimulated with that.” Carefully, Indrid pulled it out and set it on the nightstand, giving himself a mental note to clean both the dildo and nightstand later.

Then he pulled Duck’s knee to his chest, fucking into him with a punishing pace until he keened with pleasure. It didn’t take long for him to follow Duck over the edge, climaxing into his mate. 

After a few moments, he pulled out, panting, and leaned down to give Duck lots of kisses. He grabbed his bracelet from the nightstand and put it on, kissing his boyfriend’s neck as they both giggled. “I fucking love you,” Duck told him fondly.

“You know I do, too,” Indrid told him, kissing gently over a hickey. “We should have lunch.”

“And a nap,” Duck added.


	25. Day 4, Part 3 & Day 5

When Indrid woke up from his nap, he was feeling a little disoriented. All he knew was an intense need. His throbbing dick let him know exactly what kind of need it was. Opening his eyes, he saw Duck beside him and snuggled up to his side, grinding against his thigh with a purr.

“G’mornin’,” Duck said quietly, grinning at him. “You were moanin’ in your sleep.” 

Indrid nuzzled Duck’s neck. “I need you,” he sighed softly, grinding firmer on him. 

“I can tell,” Duck replied with a little laugh. 

The sylph tugged lightly at his shirt until the ranger pulled it off. “Pants, too.” 

And Duck removed those, as well. “What can I do?” 

“Just lay there,” Indrid told him. He sat up and straddled Duck’s hips, his hands on his shoulders to pin him down completely. He smiled hungrily down at him. “Hello, starlight.” 

“Hi, darlin’,” Duck responded with a fond smile. 

When Indrid pulled off his bracelet, Duck’s smile was replaced by wide-eyed surprise. Indrid had been pinning him down before, sure, but now he was _pinning_ him down. He wriggled his hips to get just the right angle, rutting his hard cock against Duck’s cunt, not entering him but just grinding against it. 

Duck moaned softly from the pressure on his clit, made even better by the ridges on Indrid’s cock.

The thing was, Indrid wanted to _savor_ this. He moved his hips so slowly, firmly but slowly gliding them over Duck, enjoying the soft moans he heard in response. Duck didn’t even try to move. He was pinned down at the shoulders and elbows, plus Indrid in all his sylph glory was straddling him, so there was no chance of moving even if he wanted to.

Once the human was panting, Indrid leaned down and kissed his neck. “My beautiful darling,” he purred into Duck’s ear. “My pretty sunshine.” Duck pressed his face against Indrid’s neck and whimpered quietly into the fluff. “My gorgeous honey.” He felt Duck’s hips buck beneath him, and he grinded down firmer, pressing against him deliciously. He heard Duck’s little desperate gasp and groan showing he’d climaxed.

“That’s one,” Indrid said mischievously, making his movements more gentle and less firm, still pushing his hips back and forth slowly and evenly. He stopped pinning down Duck’s arms, and the ranger immediately wrapped them around him tightly, holding onto him like he was a lifeline. He arched his back and moaned, rolling his hips against Indrid’s, chasing another climax like his life depended on it. When he groaned needfully and his hips stuttered, Indrid whispered in his ear, “That’s two.” 

After four, Duck was completely boneless. He’d let go of Indrid after three orgasms, but now he was truly laying back as if he was asleep. Indrid purred and gently pushed his cock into Duck. He was much more relaxed and loose than normal, most likely from climaxing so many times in a row. The wet warmth felt so good to Indrid, adding to his excitement from pleasing Duck, that it took almost no time at all for him to cum in his mate, growling and chirping with pleasure.

When he pulled out, he grabbed Duck and switched their positions. He let the human use him as a big, fluffy pillow for a little while. He knew the ranger was awake and conscious, just exhausted, and he was content to wait for him to come back to full awareness. 

“Shit, fuck,” was the first thing that the ranger said, and Indrid giggled. “Jeez, I mean, sorry. I just... God damn.” He stretched. “That was amazing, and I want to sleep forever now.” 

“We just woke up, darling,” Indrid pointed out, petting his hair. “And you haven’t had supper yet.” 

Duck groaned in half-hearted frustration. “Sleeeep,” he said, laying his face down in Indrid’s fluff. “Sleep,” he repeated, this time muffled. Indrid couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I’ll make you something if you want to just lay down for a little bit,” the sylph said, gently maneuvering himself out from beneath Duck. The ranger nodded, grabbing a pillow to hug instead of Indrid. 

Indrid hummed, pulling out the leftover vegetable soup and some ramen. He figured bulking out the soup with noodles would make it more interesting. He winced and stretched his back, feeling his spine pop. That’s odd. He was never _sore_ during his heats.

Unless it was ending. 

The thought filled him with an odd mix of hope and disappointment. It had been so much fun this weekend to start dating his crush and fuck him senseless. But then again, they were bound to be a least a little sore even with the heat healing, and it would be a relief to be able to focus on things that weren’t sex again. 

He knocked on Duck’s door before entering, then put on his bracelet. “Come on, love,” he said, holding Duck’s hand. 

“Fine,” the ranger sighed, getting out of bed. “Sorry ‘m grumpy. I’m jus’ real tired.” 

“I know,” Indrid said quietly, kissing the back of his hand. “If it helps any, I think my heat is ending.” 

“Really?” Duck asked, surprised. He hugged Indrid and sniffed at his neck. “Yeah, that perfumey smell is goin’ away, you’re right.” 

Indrid giggled. “I made ramen,” he said, leading Duck to the kitchen. “Maybe that’ll cheer you up.” 

“I’m not sad or anythin’,” Duck reminded him, sitting at the table where a bowl of the soup was already waiting for him. “Jus’ need, I dunno, 48 hours of sleep.” 

The sylph laughed. “You’ll feel back to normal sooner than that,” he said, fixing himself a bowl, too. “The heat pheromones make the heat partners heal faster, too. And since you were attracted to the pheromones, it means that they affect you.” 

“So I’ll heal quicker?” Duck asked curiously. 

Indrid nodded. “It’s why I had to keep redoing your hickeys,” he said, grinning. 

“That makes sense now,” the ranger responded, starting to eat. Indrid let the conversation fade away so they could finish supper.

After eating, Indrid washed the bowls, citing Duck’s tiredness as the reason for him to do the chores. 

“I was thinking of taking a bath together,” Indrid said, walking to the bathroom. “Do you have bubble bath or anything we could use?” 

“Bath bombs are beneath the sink next to the towels,” Duck told him, leaning against the doorframe. “Use the pink one. Smells like strawberries.” Indrid felt warmth flood his chest. Duck remembered how much he liked strawberries. 

The bath was luxurious. Indrid sat behind Duck and rubbed his back and hummed to him while Duck told him funny ranger stories so he wouldn’t fall asleep in the warm water. Afterward, they snuggled up together in Duck’s bed and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

When Duck woke up, he was pleasantly surprised. He was still a little sore, sure, but his bruises were almost completely healed up. A little concealer at work tomorrow would cover any remaining hickeys, if there were any. 

Sitting up, he looked down fondly at his boyfriend beside him. He brushed some of his pretty silver hair out of his face and smiled. He looked so restful right now, especially compared to the frenzied last few days. Indrid stirred. “Good morning,” the ranger whispered.

“G’morning,” Indrid sleepily replied, rubbing his eye. He yawned. “Oof. I’m exhausted.” 

“Let’s make pancakes and watch Disney movies?” Duck asked, holding out his hand. 

Indrid grabbed it and smiled, sitting up. “I’d love that, Duck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart from a friend who would like to remain anonymous: https://i.imgur.com/xru3pIw.jpg  
> I really appreciate it <3


End file.
